Her Complications
by xxToxicMemoryxx
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto is a new transfer student at Seiyo Gakuen. All the girls automatically fawn over him except one: Hinamori Amu. As he gets interested, what happens when he finds out a dark secret of hers? AMUTO
1. Her complicaton

**Yuki- Ok! I had this idea in my head **_**all **_**weekend, and I had to get it out!**

**Amu- Shouldn't you wait until you're done with at least **_**Blind Sighted **_**or**_** My Favorite Nerd**_**?**

**Yuki- But if I waited, then I would've forgotten about this!**

**Ikuto- What is this story even about?**

**Yuki- You'll have to read to find out! **

**Amu- Yuki doesn't own Sc in any way!**

**~::CHAPTER 1::~**

**~Ikuto's P.O.V~**

I was walking down the stairs, ready for my first day at my new school. I groaned. _This day would be way better if there were no girls at this school._ At every school I've been to, there would always be girls all over me. I hated it. I was putting on my shoes when my mother called out.

"Ikuto-san, have a good first day ok?"

"Yeah sure…Ja na." I said boredly and walked out the door.

The weather was pretty good today and I was actually enjoying my walk. Well until I heard:

"Look at that guy!" I heard a girl say.

"I know! He's so hot!" her friend agreed.

I sighed. It sure would be nice to go to an all boy school…unfortunately, there's none in this area. I was walking inside the building, and headed to the office.

"Are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san?" the lady asked. I just nodded.

"I have your schedule all ready for you." She said handing me a piece of paper. I took it, and walked out the door. My schedule read:

_Name: Tsukiyomi Ikuto - Age: 17 – Year: Junior_

_Class 1: Homeroom/Life Skills- Room 3_

_Class 2: Science- Room 6_

_Class 3: English- Room 9_

_Class 4: Geometry- Room 1_

_Class 5: Band- Room 11_

_Class 6: Geography- Room 2_

I went straight to room three. Once I walked in, all the girls stared at me. I sighed. I'm never gonna have a normal life with girls huh? Even girls with boyfriends are staring at me! Every single girl was gaping at me....except for one. There was a girl that was sitting at the back of the class next to the window. She was wearing a black shirt that had 'Owl City' in white and it went up to right below her belly button. She was wearing black skinny jeans with white suspenders hanging from them, and a baggy black jacket, to finish; she was wearing black and white converse and a black beanie hat with black finger gloves. She also has pink hair! Pink hair! I've never seen _anyone_ with pink hair before. She was listening to music on her black iPod with her eyes close and her legs up on the desk. She had a bored expression, like she doesn't care about anything. I quickly looked away once I realized that I was staring.

"Hello, are you Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san?" I heard the teacher say. I just nodded.

"Then your seat will be next to Himamori-san." He said.

"It's Hi_n_amori…" the pink haired girl said quietly but annoyed. Everyone was staring at her with stars in their eyes…but why? I shook it off, and sat in my seat.

"Yo." I said. She didn't seem like the type of girl that would fall over me, which was _really_ surprising to me, so I decided to make conversation.

"Yo." She replied boredly with her eyes still closed. I decided to take a chance and make more conversation.

"What's your name?" I asked. She kept her expression.

"Amu." She answered boredly. I was starting to want to get to know her more.

"So what're you listening to?" I asked and she lazily held her black iPod up saying _The tip of the iceberg by: Owl City _So she really likes this person huh?

"I see." I said, and she held her hand down…with her eyes still closed. What's up with her eyes staying closed all the time?

"Ok Minna-san! Let's get started." The teacher said, and I turned in my seat.

The day went by faster then expected. I went to all my classes, and I realized that I have all my classes with Amu and she sits next to me in every single one. I was glad, but I don't know why. As I talked to her more, I got more interested. But the weird part is, she never opened her eyes. I didn't ask, but I wondered.

I was walking out the building when I saw Amu walk up to a bunch of people wearing all black just like her.

"Hey Amu." I saw them wave to her, and she waved back. There was a guy with long purple hair wearing a leather jacket with red patches, black and red plaid skinny jeans, and black boots with the British flag on them. Next to him was a guy with orange messy hair wearing a white shirt with black patches, a black dress jacket, with leather black skinny jeans and the same boots as the purple haired guy. Then there was a guy with light brown hair that wearing a black shirt with 'Owl City' like Amus, but it was in red. He was also wearing black skinny jeans with converse (Fuyuki Kirishima from episode 69). Next to this guy was a short girl with long blond hair. She was wearing a black shirt with an emo couple, dark blue skinny jeans, with a zipper on the leg, and black converse. Then there was a girl that was blond in pigtails, wearing a gothic looking school uniform (like in the anime).

"Oh my god look! It's the Goths!" a girl squealed.

"I know they're so cool!" her friend agreed.

They just gave a bored expression, and they both squealed together. So…the gothic people popular? Shouldn't it be the opposite? I guess not.

"Are you ready for the Owl City concert tonight?" The short blond one said. Amu nodded, and guess what, Amu opened her eyes! But I couldn't see very well because she was too her side.

"But I have to get home, and clean the house, then get ready." She said.

"I'll walk you home." The purple haired guy said. I flinched.

"Uh sure ok." Amu replied. Everyone else parted. The guy with the orange hair had his arm around the girl with the pigtails, and the guy with the brown hair had his arm around the short blond girl. I decided to follow Amu. I don't know why but I did.

They were talking about music the whole way…mostly about this Owl City. I guess she _really_ likes this band or guy or whatever.

We finally reached her house and I hid behind a bush. _Why the hell am I doing this?! _I mentally slapped myself, and decided to listen in on what they were talking about.

"Thanks for walking me home." She said.

"Your welcome, plus I wanted to ask you something." He replied.

"Remember when I confessed to you last week, and you turned me down?" he asked, and I guess she nodded because he continued.

"I was just wondering why?" there was a silence and the she started.

"Nagihiko, you know why. Ever since…_that_ happened, I can't even think of getting someone involved in my life like that…not like how I am now." She explained. Now? How is she _now? _What's wrong with her? Wait…why do I care?

"Alright I understand. So I'll see you tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, see you tonight." She said, and I saw him walk away, and heard a door close. _I think I know what I'm doing tonight._

**~Amus P.O.V~**

"I'm home!" I called out. I walked over to the side table and picked up a picture of my parents and sister.

"Hey mom, dad, Ami." I said warmly.

"I can't believe it's been two years since you left me."

My parents and sister died not too long ago, due too complicated situations. Ever since then I've been living alone, and with a terrible curse.

I was taking off my shoes, when my cell phone rang.

"Hey Utau." I answered.

_How'd you know it was me?_

"You know why." I laughed.

_Oh yeah. I was wondering if 7:00 was good for us to pick you up._

"Yeah it's fine."

_And make sure you eat before the concert, Amu._

"I know, I will."

_Are you sure? Because the last time you said that, it got kind of messy._

"I'll make sure! God! It happened once! When will you guys get over it?!"

_Haha ok fine I'll trust you._

"Thank you." I said smugly.

_I'll see you at 7_

"Ok, Ja na."

We both hung up. I had to clean the house, get ready and then get something to eat, because it's _that_ kind of night. I looked at the clock. _5:30pm. _Ok, I have enough time to clean, get ready and get something to eat.

**Time skip 6:30 pm!**

**~Utaus P.O.V~**

I decided to pick Amu up a little bit earlier. I'm sure she won't mind. I knocked on the door.

"Amu, open up. It's us." I said and she answered.

"You're early." she said, but she had an edge in her voice. I shook it off.

"Yeah, now let's go. Everyone's waiting." I said as I tugged her towards the car.

"Utau, I didn't get to-"

"It's fine, whatever it is, you can take care of it when we get back." I said and pushed her inside. She started to say somthing, but I closed the door before she got it out.

**At the concert!**

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Everyone arrived at the concert, and Amu was nervous... a lot. She forgot to eat, and was worried something would happen.

They got inside, and sat in their seats. Once the music started, Amu almost forgot about it...almost.

"Amu, your eyes are red!" Fuyuki exclaimed.

"Amu! You didn't eat, didn't you?!" Utau yelled. Everyone in their group knew Amus situation, so they didn't freak out as much.

"I tried to tell you before you shoved me in the car, but you weren't listening!" Amu yelled back over the music. A man pushed her while he was passing by, and Amus fangs popped out, and she hissed.

"Nagihiko! Get Amu something to eat, before she changes completely!" Kukai said. Nagihiko nodded and pulled Amus arm out of the building.

**Yuki- That was the first chapter!**

**Amu- this sounds...interesting**

**Ikuto- Yeah, I kinda like it too**

**Yuki- good! But this is just an idea that popped in my head! If you don't like it, then I'll delete it! **

**Amu- please R&R!**


	2. Who she really is

**Yuki- Since people liked it, I decided to post the second chapter up!**

**Amu- I'm glad!**

**Ikuto- Whatever...**

**Yuki- *hold Ikuto in a head lock* Don't mess with me boy**

**Amu- *sweat drop* Y-Yuki doesn't own SC in any way!**

**~::CHAPTER 2::~**

**~Nagihikos P.O.V~**

"Nagihiko! Get Amu something to eat, before she changes completely!" Kukai said.

I grabbed Amus hand and lead her out the building. Amus condition isn't...common. You've heard the old stories of dracula right? Well part of it is true, but not most of it. Yes Amu's a vampire, but she doesn't eat just _any_ kind of human, she feeds on teenage boys.

"N-Nagihiko..." she said with thirst. I turned to see that her eyes were completely red, and her fangs were fully grown.

"Ok Amu. We're almost there." I said pulling her towards the darkest spot I could. Once we reached our destination, I let go of her hand, and took some steps back.

"Ok Amu, go ahead." I said.

A bright red light was starting to form at her feet, and moved it's way to the top of her head. Once it reached the top, she floated to about two feet off the ground. The light vanished, leaving a couple sprinkles lurking around her body. She landed on the ground in her new from. (Dark jewels outfit, only the purple parts are black, and the gold parts are red.)

"Thanks Nagihiko." she said and disappeared.

**~Amus P.O.V~**

I thanked Nagihiko and I flew up, to look for a...snack. I jumped on trees, on cars, on everything and I couldn't find a good target. I pouted. Until I saw a juicy looking guy on the bench at the park texting. I jumped off the tree I was on and slowly walked towards him.

"Excuse me." I said as innocently as I could. He looked up giving a bored expression. But that expression changed once he saw me.

"Hello there. Can I help you?" he said with a smirk.

My eyes glowed and his expression turned blank. I waved my index finger, motion him into the darkest part of the park, then I let myself have him.

**~Ikutos P.O.V~**

I was at the concert, when I thought I saw Amus eyes turn red, and fangs pop out of her mouth. But how stupid is that? I didn't even get a good look at her. So I quickly shook that thought off.

"Hey guys I'm back." I heard Amus voice. I was in the row in front of them, so I decided to finally get a good look by turning around... big mistake.

Her eyes were like pure gold, that glistened with the lights, and when she smiled, it took all my breath away. She glanced at my direction, and I quickly turned around. _Who knew she was so beautiful?_

**~Normal P.O.V~ (a lot of P. XD)**

The concert ended, and Utau and Rima asked if they could stay at Amus. Of course she said yes.

Once they were inside, Amu made something for them to eat. After they finished, and they started talking, Amus phone rang.

"Is it the black phone, or the red phone?" Utau asked.

"The red phone." Amu said like poison.

"Hello?" she answered.

_We have another assignment for you. _It was a man.

"What is it?"

_We have a pest we want you to... exterminate._

"Targets name?" she asked.

_Suichi Nakamura._

"Location?"

_Okinawa._

"I'm on it." then she hung up.

"You have another mission?" Rima asked. Amu nodded.

"We'll help you." Utau said as she stood up.

"It's too dangerous. You guys don't have the abilities and training that I have, and I wouldn't be able to bare it if something happened to you too." Amu explained. Utau and Rima looked down, feeling bad that they can't help their best friend. Amu smiled warmly.

"I'll be right back." she said, and left.

**~Utaus P.O.V~**

"I can't believe Amu's going through this, and by herself." Rima said. I nodded sadly.

"We even asked to go through it with her, but _he_ said no." I said.

"Ever since Mr. and Mrs. Hinamori and Ami died, Amu's been stuck with this." Rima said.

Amu has goes through these missons once or twice a month. With her powers, and being a vampire, she's been an assasin for the past two years. The only people who really know are me, Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Fuyuki. We all try to help her, and make sure she _never_ loses her temper. Because if and when she does, her fangs come out, and she attacks whoever pisses her off. She's still trying to control it, but not quite there yet. Amu also has the ability to read minds, that;s why she's so damn good at school. She can also enflict pain on people whenever she wants with her mind, but chooses not to. She feeds on teenage boys, except Nagihiko, Kukai, and Fuyuki. She singled out their blood types so even if she wantd to, she can't drunge them. She's fast and strong, which helps her with her job. I was lost in my thoughts when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Rima said. She answered the door, and it was Nagihiko, Kukai and Fuyuki.

"Hey what's up?" Nagihiko asked.

"Yeah, what's goin' on?" Kukai asked.

"and where's Amu?" Fuyuki asked. Me and Rima looked at each other with a worried expression.

"She's on _another_ mission?" Kukai asked, and we nodded.

"She works hard huh?" Nagihiko asked, knowing the answer to his own question. We all nodded.

**3 hours later!**

"Hey, I'm back!" I heard the door open, and it was Amu.

"Amu!" Rima said hugging her. Everyone was running to her, and she smiled.

"Are you hurt?" Kukai said, looking at her and rubbing her head. Amu giggled.

"I'm fine. Why do you guys do that everytime I come back from a mission?" she asked. I gave her a isn't-it-obvious look.

"How can we _not_ be worried? It's not like you're going out for a burger." Fuyuki said.

"Wait why are you guys even here?" Amu asked the guys. They shrugged their shoulders.

"We were bored, so we decided to come over." Kukai said. Amu looked at the clock and I did the same. _12:30am _

"Well it's too late to go home, so why don't you stay over?" Amu asked, and they all smiled.

"I'll go get some blankets and pillows from the closet." Rima sad walking upstairs.

"I'll help you out." Fuyuki said following her.

**~Amus P.O.V~**

I was setting everything up in the living room, when I heard a tap on the kitchen window. I turned to see Tsukiyomi.

"What the hell?!" I yelled.

"What was that?" Utau said.

"Oh n-nothing!" I yelled. I ran out the back door to greet him.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I exlcaimed.

"Wow, I've never seen this side of you before." he said.

"What do you mean?" I said, he gave me an expression, that somehow made my heart beat faster.

"You always seem so bored, and expressionless, this is a side I haven't seen before." he said.

"That's just how I am, get over it." I said with my eyes closed. He put his hand on my chin pulling me closer to his face.

"Don't do that. Open your eyes." he said. I slowly did what was told, and opened my eyes.

"I don't get why you do that." he said.

"Do what?" I asked,

"Why you close your eyes like that, I like it better with your eyes open." he said pulling me even closer to his face. _AHH! what am I doing?!_

I quickly pulled away. He gave a shocked expression.

"Sorry Tsukiyomi, but you don't want to get involved with a girl like me." I said with my back towards him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Trust me. You don't." I said and walked in my house, leaving him outside.

**Yuki- end of chapter two!**

**Ikuto- Amu! you're so cruel! to leave me out there like that! T^T**

**Amu- I'm not the one who wrote it! *points to Yuki***

**Ikuto- Yuki...*pissed***

**Yuki- what do you want cat? *annoyed***

**Iktuo- O.O nothing**

**Yuki and Amu- *sigh* Please R&R**


	3. Closer

**Yuki- I'm so glad that people like this story! *big grin***

**Ikuto- dont grin like that...it freaks me out**

**Yuki- *glares* Ikuto, you shouldnt have your mouth open at all!**

**Ikuto- and why not?**

**Yuki- because your a big fat meanie! *stick tongue out***

**Amu- you seriously need to give it a rest -_-**

**Amu- Yuki doesn't own shugo chara or any of the characters!**

**~::CHAPTER 3::~**

**~Ikutos P.O.V~**

It's been two weeks since I last talked to Amu. _"Sorry Tsukiyomi, but you don't want to get involved with a girl like me." _Her words were ringing in my head over and over again. I usually don't get worked up over a girl. But her...she's different, but how? How is she different from all the other girls?

"Move it goth!" I heard a girl say. Goth? Only could mean one thing: Amu. I turned to see Amu having a glaring contest with that girl...I think her name was Saaya.

"Amu, don't. You know how you get when you lose your temper." The blond hair with the pigtails warned.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Utau was right. Amu needed to watch her temper. Especially when she's in a public place...like school.

"Don't get me angry you big curled bitch..." Amu growled. Saaya shivered, but stood her ground.

"Why don't you go cut yourself?" she mocked and everyone gasped. How could she go so low?

"Oh...now you've said it." Kukai said looking at a shaking Amu. All the 'goths' knew what to expect, and it was too late to stop her. Amus fangs were starting to form, and she balled her hands in fists. Ikuto didn't know what Amu was gonna do, but he knew it wasn't gonna be pretty. He ran over and grabbed Amus hand, and pulled her out the room. Saaya growled at the sudden attention Amu was getting from Ikuto.

"Wow Saaya, you went way to far." A girl said. Everyone admired the 'goths' and they were considered them the most popular people at school. Saaya was jealous of them, and she wanted to be the most popular person in school. But you and I both know that was never gonna happen.

* * *

"Just breathe." Ikuto said with his hands on Amus shoulder. She did what was told, and breathed. When her fangs went away, and she felt calmer, she noticed her situation. Ikuto was looking straight at her face, with his hands on her. She moved his hands, and took a step back.

"Thanks..." she grumbled. Ikuto smirked.

"What? I didn't hear you." he said pulling his ear closer to her.

"I said thanks! God!" she exclaimed. Ikuto walked closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"No problem," he sniffed her hair.

"strawberry." he finished his sentence, and Amu blushed. But she stood her ground and moved away once again.

"Didn't I tell you before that you stay away from me?" she said annoyed.

"But if I didn't pull you out of that room, who knows what could've happened?" he answered. Oh she knew. Saaya would probably be dead by now.

"You have _no_ idea." Amu mumbled. Ikuto was confused by that statement.

"Come on, let's go. I'll get you something to eat." Ikuto said motioning for her to go to the front door of the school.

"B-But it's during school." Amu responded, trying to get out of it.

"But that's never stopped you before." he replied, reffering all the times Amu and her friends skipped school.

"B-But I'm not hungry..." Amu tried. Ikuto sighed.

"Alright fine. Let's go back inside then." he said opening the door for her. She cursed under her breathe, and walked inside. When she did, everyone ran up to her.

"Hinamori-sama, are you ok?" A boy asked. Amu just sighed.

"Hinamori-sama, do you need anything?" a girl asked. Amu kept her bored expression.

"I'm fine. Can you just leave me alone?" she asked with annoyance in her voice. Everyone squealed.

"She's so cool!" they all said in unison. As Amu was walking to her seat, Saaya stuck her leg out for Amu to trip. But before she hit the ground, she puts her hands down, and flipped over her leg, and sticking her landing. Being a vampire really has it's good points when you need it. Amu gave a deathe glare at Saaya, and she shivered. Everyone in the class saw that little performance, and they all cheered. Amu just sat down lazily in her chair, and took out her iPod, listening to her favorite singer, Owl City. She made a small smile as she listened to the song _Fireflies, _the music realaxed her, and she felt like she was in a whole new world. That's why she kept her eyes closed most of the time. She wanted to be somewhere else, trying to imagine a world where her parents and sister were there and she wasn't stuck with the horrid curse of being a vampire. She wanted to have no cares, but she knew that would never happen.

"Amu." Ikuto tried to get her attention.

"....." she was lost in her world.

"Uh, Amu?" Ikuto repeated.

"....." still lost.

This time, Ikuto balled up a piece of paper, and threw it at her face. Amus world quickly dissapeared, and she was pissed. Her fangs were almost on their way out of her mouth, but she knew to breathe and calm down.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"School's over." Ikuto said getting his bag together. Amu then remembered that she was going to an Owl City CD signing.

"Damn it, I'm gonna be late." Amu quietly cursed, getting her things together, and walking quickly out the classroom, to meet her friends.

"Yo, Amu." Kukai greeted with his arm around Utau.

"We were starting to think you gone missing." Fuyuki joked, with his arm around Rima. Nagihiko did a faint smile.

"Sorry about that, come on. Let's go." Amu said, starting to walk towards the school gate, with everyone following.

* * *

Ikuto was walking to his house, when Saaya stopped him.

"Um...Ikuto-kun." Saaya tried to say innocently. Ikuto was not buying it.

"What do you want?" he asked, clearly annoyed. Saaya noticed this, and pouted.

"Why are you so cold to me?" she asked. Ikuto grumbled at how obvious the answer to that question was.

"Yamabuki, you-"

"Oh please, call me Saaya." she interrupted.

"Right... Anyway, Yamabuki, you went _way_ to far with Amu and-"

"Amu? So you call _her_ Amu, and _me_ Yamabuki? That's not fair Ikuto-kun~!" she pouted again. Ikuto let out an aggravated sigh.

"You know what? Nevermind, just leave me alone." he said, walked off.

* * *

"Amu! There he is! It's Adam Young!" Utau said. Amu was too excited to speak. She _loved_ Owl City, more than anything. It was the only thing left to keep her happy.

"Thank you for coming today." Adam announced.

"Now I need everyone to make a single file line right here." he said pointing to infront of the table. Everyone ran infront of the table, trying to be first. Amu and the others were trying to do the opposite. They were trying to be in the back, so they could talk to Adam longer. Smart, I know.

**2 hours later!**

The teens wait was coming to an end, and they were getting more and more excited by the minute.

"Next!" Adam called. It was Utaus turn. He took her CD signed it, and gave it back.

"Thank you for listening." he said, Utau was to excited to speak, so she just nodded, and walked off. Next was Nagihiko.

"Thank you for listening." Adam said handing Nagihikos CD back to him.

"No, thank _you _man." Nagihiko said, and walked back to the others. Next was Amu, the biggest fan out fo the whole group. She was so nervous, that she was afraid she couldn't walk anymore.

"Next!" Adam called, and Amu slowly moved her legs towards the table, her heart beating faster and faster each step.

"H-Hi" Amu stuttered, handing him the CD. Adam smiled.

"Thank you for listening." he said siging the CD and handing it back.

"No, Thank _you_ Adam, your music is so inspirational." she suddenly said, shocked that she even took a breath. Amu was interested by the statement.

"Really? How so?" he asked. Amu was wondering how she was going to put her feelings in words. But then she closed her eyes, and pictured her world, with the music that she loved so much.

"When I listen to your music, everything else melts away. I fell like I'm in my own world. Your music has a message in each song you sing, and I can't help but feel my heart beat faster everytime I listen closely to the message your trying to bring to others." she explained. Adam looked at her with shock on his face. No one has ever told him that before.

"What's your name?" he asked interested.

"Amu Hinamori." she stated.

"Well, Amu thank you so much for saying those words to me." he said.

"Do you by chance, write songs?" he asked. Amu did write lyrics, but she never even thought of showing a famous celebrity.

"Y-Yes, I do." she said. Adam smiled. Then he started to write down something on a piece of paper.

"Here. Whenever you have any ideas, just send it to me." he said handing her the piece of paper.

"It was nice meeting you Amu." he said, and walked with his guards. Amu looked down on the piece of paper, seeing that he written down his  
E-mail address.

"Amu! You got his e-mail!" Utau exclaimed. Amu was too much of a daze, to react.

"I'm gonna take that expression as an 'I'm excited!' one." Kukai said waving his hand infront of the dazed Amus face.

* * *

**~Ikutos P.O.V~**

I was laying in my bed with my thoughts wandering off. _I wonder what Amu's up to._

I got up, and automatically walked out the door. Why am I doing this? I'm just suddenly on my way to Amus house? I gave it some thought. Well it gives my something to do.

* * *

I arrived at Amus house, and noticed that no one was there. _Guess I'll wait. _I looked around the house for any entrance. I couldn't find anything, unitl I saw a balcony. I easily climbed up there, and noticed that the door was unlocked. I walked in, seeing a a wall full of Owl City posters. Yep, this is Amus room.

"Thanks for the ride home." I heard Amus voice. I didn't freeak, I just lounged on her bed, to see how she would react to me being here. I waited until I heard foot steps come up the stairs. Then the door swung open, revealing Amu. She saw me on the bed and gave me a shocked expression. But that turned to anger.

"What the hell are you going in here?!" she exclaimed. For some reason, I love to watch her freak out.

"I'm just hangin' out." I said boredly. Her face turned red with anger, and I could've sworn I saw something sharp and white coming out of her mouth. She quickly breathed and calmed down. I was wondering something ever since I stepped foot in here.

"Where are your parents?" I asked and her expression changed to hurt.

"Th-There not home." she said sitting on the bed next to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried. Wait, why was I worried?

"N-Nothing." she said quietly. I didn't buy it. I just grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back in my arms. She stiffened.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused, then I felt her cheeks burn up. I just stayed silent.

"Are you listening?" she asked annoyed, but she didn't move.

"Shhh." I said quietly, and she loosened up.

Next thing I knew, we were sleeping in each others arms.

**Yuki- end!**

**Amu- it so late...**

**Yuki- I know, *yawn* im so tired.**

**Ikuto- shut up im tryin to sleep!**

**Amu- please R&R**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Full Moon

**Yuki- chapter 4!**

**Amu- yay!**

**Yuki- Let's just think of this as a christmas present, because I wasn't planning on putting this chapter til next week**

**Amu- that's a good present**

**Yuki- I know! Hey wheres the cat?**

**Amu- he said something about getting something to eat.**

**Yuki- *grumbles* he better bring me back something...**

**Amu- Yuki doesn't own SC in any way!**

**~::CHAPTER 4::~**

**~Ikutos P.O.V~**

I woke up to the smell of strawberries. _What the he-_ but then I remebered that I fell asleep at Amus. Her face was facing mine, and it looked like she was crying. I wiped the tears and hugged her tighter. Why am I doing this? I've never been this concerned about a girl before...

I felt her shift, telling me that she was waking me up. _Better get ready for the fireworks..._

"Tsukiyomi..." she said quietly. Ok? I wasn't expecting that. She looked at me and...smiled?

"Thank you." she said, and her expression changed when she looked at the clock, and I did the same. _1:00am. _I looked at her and smirked.

"Looks like I'll be staying the night." I said.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Amu wasn't that against him staying over... until she got a wiff of him. He smelled so... delicious. Shes never wanted human blood so much in her life. But the worst part is...was that she forgot to eat again. She thought to herself_, Why not? I'm hungry, and he's right there_. But something was stopping her, and she didn't know what it was. She wanted him, but then again, she didn't.

"Uh fine, but I have to go out to get something to eat." she said.

"But theres food down stairs." Ikuto said. Amu twitched, remembering that all that food was for her friends.

"I'm on a... special diet." she said standing up, and heading to the door.

"What kind of diet?" he said stopping her in her tracks. She twitched again, getting irritated.

"Just leave it at a special diet." she said running out the door before he could get anything else out.

* * *

Ikutos been waiting for about a half hour. _What's taking her so long? _He thought looking at the clock. It was late, and he was getting worried. But he didn't need to be. Amu was perfectly fine on her own. He was worrying about all the guys that might take advantage of her, but he has no idea what Amu could do them.

"I'm back." she called from dowstairs. Ikuto ran dowstairs, giving her a worried expression.

"I thought somthing happened to you." he said hugging her. Amu was full, but his sent was still so tempting. But not as much as before. She pushed him off of her.

"I said that you could stay here. But that doesn't mean anything. You still can't be involved with me, I'm to..." she wanted to find the right word.

"To what?" he asked clearly interested. He saw nothing wrong with her, he thought she was fine just the way she is. He wanted to be with her, but he wasn't quite sure of it yet.

"Dangerous." she said finishing her sentence. She was telling the truth, without getting into detail. Ikuto chuckled.

"Dangerous? How could _you _be dangerous?" he asked. _You have no idea..._ she thought.

"Just trust me. Tomorrow when you leave, we won't talk anymore." she said going upstairs. Ikuto was feeling some sort of pain from that statement. He followed her.

"What do you think your doing?" she asked turning around on the stairs. Ikuto was a couple of stairs behind her, staring at her with his sapphire eyes. She was wondering why she couldn't feed on him, why she wanted to be closer to him, and for him to not leave her. But she knew if he got involved with her life, then it would cause nothing but trouble for him. It would be to dangerous. She was upset at the fact that she can't have any kind of romantic relationships. But why? _It's not like I **love** him or anything._ She thought to herself. She gave up, letting him stay with her.

"Come on, I'll set up somthing in my room." she said, procceeding to walk up the stairs. Ikuto followed.

When they reached her room, Amu set up a bunch of pillows on the floor. Then she put a blanket on top.

"There you sleep her-" she stopped once she saw Ikuto on the bed.

"No, your sleeping on the floor." she said bluntly. Ikuto made a -_- expression.

"But the floor is hard and cold." he said blankly. Amu was getting annoyed.

"I don't care get out of my bed!" she said trying to pull him off.

"Well if you say it like that, I don't want to." he said pulling her into an embrace.

"So warm." he said feeling her body tempurature. Amus vain on her head grew, and she kicked him off the bed.

"Whatever!" she yelled as Ikuto flipped on the floor, landing on his butt.

"Good night!" she turning off the table light, and pulling the covers over her. _God what is up with him?!_ She slowly drifting into sleep...until she turned around, finding Ikuto next to her again.

"Didn't I tell you to sleeo in the floor?!" she exclaimed.

"But that floor is hard and cold." he whined.

"I don't care, get out!" she exclaimed. She was getting iritated, and the fangs that were about about out of her mouth. She didn't care, because it was dark.

"So what happens when you get mad?" he suddenly asked, catching Amus attention. Ikuto was curious, and was wondering why she can't get mad. Everyone can get mad sometimes right?

"Well when I get mad...stuff happens." she replied, trying to use her words carefully. That wasn't enough for the sapphired eyed boy before her.

"What do you mean by _stuff_?" he asked, but it was too late. She was asleep. But little did he know, she was pretending. She didn't want to reveal too much about her. Ikuto gave up, and fell asleep to the scent of sweetness known strawberries.

**Next day!**

Amu woke up to that delicious scent again... Ikuto. She opened her eyes to see blue ones.

"Good morning." he said stretching. Amu blushed. She didn't know why, but she did. She got up and headed towards the bathroom. But she caught a glimpse of the calander. Her eyes widened as she looked at the tiny lettering on the date. _Full Moon._ She was going on another fetish...a vampire would do something that would lure a whole lot of teenage vitims in her trap. Amu sighed. When it was the night of the full moon, she would change completely, along with her personality.

"Is something wrong?" Ikuto asked wondering why she's looking at the calendar so gravely. Amu eyes glowed red, for a split second...her character changed. She turned to Ikuto with a smirk on her face. She started to walk over to him, her eyes full of hunger. She sat on the bed beside him, and gazed into his eyes. Ikuto gulped.

"Hey." she said moving her face closer to his.

"Wh-What?" Ikuto stuttered. _What the hell?!?! I'm stuttering?! _

"I was wondering," she moved her face closer to whisper in his ear.

"if you could come to the park tonight around 11." she whispered. Ikuto felt a tint of pink in his cheeks.

"Uh...sure I guess." he said _trying_ to sound cool. Amu pulled away and smirked.

"Good." she said and walked to the bathroom. Amus eyes glowed red again, and she was back to normal.

"What the hell did I just do?!" she yelled in a whispered tone. She knows what she does when her character changes, and she was glad it was only on the day of the full moon....but still. _What am I gonna do?! Tsukiyomi's gonna be influenced by me! And on top of that, I won't be able to stop myself from drudging for him. _She knew that his scent was so delicious even when she was normal, who knows what she'll do when she changes completely?

* * *

"Utau!" Amu yelled at the phone. She decided to call her friend for advice after Ikuto left.

_What Amu? _she replied startled at her friend.

"I accidentally invited Tsukiyomi to the park tonight." Amu said worriedly. Utau sighed.

_Amu don't you always invite a bunch of guys to that park during a full moon?_

"What's your point?" Amu repleid.

_Then whats so special about inviting Ikuto?_ Amu was confused by that question.

What _was _so special about him?

* * *

Ikuto was getting ready to go to the park, when his cell phone beeped. He flipped it open, and it revealed a text message.

_Come back to me._

Ikuto was starting to get text messages from the same person, ever since he moved. He was annoyed, and was actually excited about Amus little invite to let off steam. His phone beeped again.

"Would they give it a rest already?!" he exlcaimed not even bothering to open the phone. After about five minutes, the phone rung. _Just leave me alone!_ and with that thought, he went to the bathroom to shower. Little did he know, that it was Amu trying to call him.

* * *

It was time for the change, and Amu was starting to worry. But why? She's so flustered on trying to save Ikuto, the best meal she could ever have. She was trying to pass a delicious chance here.

She was about to run upstairs to lock herself in her room, but she stopped once her eyes turned red. Not for a split second, but for the rest of the night. A red light engulfed her, and this time, she floated five feet off the ground instead of two. When the light vanished, and she landed to the ground, her outfit changed too. She was wearing a shiny black dress that was mid thigh, red high heel shoes, and a red bret shaped as a bat in her pink hair. this outfit was different because of the full moon.

"I'm ready." Amu said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Ikuto was walking towards the park. He was enjoyng his walk...until  
**(Love letter by ai otsuka dont won, and play song for better effect)**

_Koi no you na ai no you na  
Yasashiku furete miru  
Anata wa honnori atatakai  
Shiawase arigatou_

He heard a faint voice. It was so beautiful. His legs took him towards the source.

_Tsuki hi to tomo ni kizuna ga dekita  
Mou konna ni toki ga tatte  
Odayaka ni anata no seichou wo mita_

He noticed that he was running. He also saw that there was a bunch of guys going in the same direction. But they were walking with a blank expression on their face.

_Koi no you na ai no you na  
Yasashiku furete miru  
Anata wa honnori atatakai  
Shiawase arigatou_

Once he reached the source, he saw Amu. She was singing her heart out.

_Tameiki morashite  
Shita wo muita himawari ni nattara  
Atashi no namae yonde  
Omoidashite furete mite  
Atashi no negao me wo samashi  
Daikishimeru you_

All the guys were walking towards her getting closer and closer. Amu started to smirk as she sang.

_Koi no you na ai no you na  
Yasashiku furete miru  
Anata wa honnori atatakai  
Shiawase arigatou_

The song ended, and Amus smirk grew wider. She was using her index finger to motion them into the darkest part of the park. Ikuto was watching this, and wondering what the hell was going on. But right before he ran towards her, he felt someone grab him from behind, cover his eyes, and lead him to a car.

The goths.

**Yuki- will continue next chapter, because my mom is bugging me to open one present before tomorrow....which I never understood why. It's some sort of family tradition.**

**Ikuto- You're such a tease**

**Yuki- I know *evil smile***

**Amu- *shivers* P-Please R&R!**

**Here are the english lyrics to the song Amu was singing!**

_Much like affection; like love  
Gently touching to see  
You're just slightly warm  
I'm happy now, thank you _

_We also have ties to that month  
I have so much time  
And you grew modestly_

_Much like affection; like love  
Gently touching to see  
You're just slightly warm  
I'm happy now, thank you_

_A superficial sighing  
You looked down on the sunflower *  
You called my name  
I tried to remember the touch  
I wake up to the sleeping face  
And I held it_

_Much like affection; like love  
Gently touching to see  
You're just slightly warm  
I'm happy now, thank you_

**Please Read and Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. Determined

**Yuki- the 5th chappie!**

**Ikuto- You're _REALLY _late!!! *pissed***

**Amu- it _did_ take longer than usual for you to update.**

**Yuki- that's because I learned something  
**

**Amu- what?**

**Yuki- the longer i update, the more reviews I get!**

**Amu- That's pretty smart**

**Yuki- I know! and the more reviews I get, the more I happy I am!**

**Ikuto- *grumbles* Yuki doesn't own SC in any way...**

**~::CHAPTER 5::~**

**~Normal P.O.V~**

"What the hell?!" he yelled as he was being pushed in the car. Someone put a blind fold over his eyes, so he couldn't see.

"What the hell is going on?!" he said as the car drove off. Ikuto knew he was in no real danger. Due to the fact that he heard Kukai munching on chips, and Nagihiko was complaining about him getting crumbs in his car. Fuyuki was driving, and Utau and Rima were sitting back watching the idiots.

"Just shut up already." Rima said blankly. Ikuto knew that was a girl the moment he heard her voice. But he couldn't make out the person the voice belonged to.

"So how do you think Amu's doing?" Kukai asked, earning a slap on the arms from both sides. One from Utau and one from Nagihiko.

"What was that for?!" he winced.

"For being born." Nagihiko replied bluntly.

"Idiot. You know that we can't talk about what Amu's doing, while _he's_ in the car." Utau whispered pointing to Ikuto. Ikuto was actaully wondering what Amu was up to. The last thing he saw of her, was her luring a bunch of guys into a dark shadow.

"I was wondering something." Nagihiko whispered to Utau.

"Shouldn't Ikuto be hypnotized? He didn't seem affected by Amus singing."

"Yeah that is weird." Utau replied. They both looked at Ikuto, who was sitting quietly, with the blind fold still on his eyes.

"We're here." Fuyuki said.

"Where?" asked Ikuto boredly.

"Somewhere." Utau replied. The guys picked Ikuto up, while the girls guided them up the stairs into a room. They layed Ikuto on the bed, and he smelt strawberries..._I've been here before...but where?_ Then he heard soothing music. _Meteor shower by Owl City _It was soothing to him, and he heard a faint voice singing. It was girl, then a guy starting singing.

_I can finally see that you're right there beside me.  
I am not my own, for I have been made new.  
Please don't let me go, I desperately need you._

Then he heard the faint girl voice again...slowly feeling more and more tried. His eyes were starting to close....

_I am not my own, for I have been made new.  
Please don't let me go, I desperately need you._

The song slowly faded, and he was fast asleep. The last image that was in his head...was Amus.

* * *

Amu was finished with her meal, and she was ready for a good nights sleep. School was tomorrow, and she needed her rest.

When she walked inside, she saw all her friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked. They all gave a serious expression.

"Ikuto almost saw you." Rima said bluntly. Amu felt shivers down her spine.

"But the weird thing is," Nagihiko started.

"was that he wasn't effected by your singing." he finished. This only made Amu more nervous...but where is he now?

"Where is he?" she asked her thoughts out loud. Kukai pointed to the stairs.

"We put him in your room." he said.

"Why didn't you take him to _his_ house?!" Amu exclaimed.

"Because we don't know where he lives." Fuyuki said. Well he was right about that.

"Don't worry. He's fast asleep. I'm sure that when he wakes up, that he thinks what he saw was a dream." Utau said almost out the door. Kukai and the others were following her.

"Wait! You can't just leave him here!" Amu yelled as they closed the door, leaving her alone...with him.

"How am I supposed to sleep?!" she exclaimed. Then she remembered that her parents and sisters room were vacant. _No. I'm not gonna invade their space...even if they are gone. _She slowly walked up the stairs to her room. She heard faint music as she entered the room. It was very...soothing. _Vanilla Twilight by Owl City _Her favorite song from Owl City...

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

She opened the door to see Ikuto on her bed, peacefully sleeping... but with a blind fold on his eyes. She removed it.

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here_

She couldn't help but smile at the sight she was seeing. He looked so defenseless, it gave a warm feeling in her heart.

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

As she listened to the lyrics, she was remember the fun times she had with her family.

_The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly_

She couldn't help herself from holding Ikutos hand, entwining her fingers with his, sitting on the side of the bed on the floor, tears coming out of her eyes.

_I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone_

He held her hand tighter, this made her look at him, but he was still sleeping.

_But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone_

She climbed in the bed with him, still holding his hand.

_I don't feel so alone,_

He wrapped his arms around her in his sleep.

_I don't feel so alone_

Tears were still streaming down her face, while she hugged him back.

_As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight_

"Amu..." he said in his sleep. Amu was shocked, but she somehow felt... happy.

_I'll think of you tonight_

She smiled at his beautiful face, with a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

She hugged him even tighter, not wanting to move a single muscle, with his scent roaming in her nose.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear_

Even though he was sleeping, she felt he was comforting her.

_Oh darling, I wish you were here_

She mouthed the last words before she too fell fast asleep in his arms.

* * *

Ikuto woke up with Amu in his face. He couldn't help but smile. She looked so peaceful, and cute too. He carefully got out of bed, and noticed that he had school today. But when he looked at the clock, _5:30 am _He thought to quickly go to his house, get his things for school, and come back before she woke up. That's exactly what he did.

* * *

When he reached his house, he got another text message:

_Please come back..._

He groaned. It was that same person that kept texting, but never calling. He shook it off, and got his stuff.

Once he was ready to go, he walked out the door, without waking his parents. Come to think of it, he's been out for two days straight. He knew his parents didn't care, and his dad was always out to even notice he even had a son. He sighed, but he didn't really care _that _much.

* * *

Once he arrived to Amus house, he looked at his watch. _6:15am. _He climbed Amus balcony, to find Amu waking up. _shit._ His body moved on its own and knocked on the door. Amu turned in her bed, to see Ikuto. She gave a wide-eyed expression, then saw that he had a bag of clothes in his hands. She walked to the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Lmm mm imm" he said outside. Amu put her out to hear him better.

"What?" she asked confused. He simply pointed to the door handle, so she could open it. She hesitantly did it, and pulled the door open.

"Now I ask again: What are you doing?" she asked.

"I came here to walk you to school. Wait, do you even remember last night?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I remember going to bed, then waking up." she said playing dumb. She's trying to make it seem that she was in the bed first, and she had no idea he was there with her. Ikuto was a little surprised. But then he remembered,

"What did you do last night?" he asked earning a wide eyed expression from Amu. She didn't want him to find out.

"Wh-What do you mean?" she asked nervously. Ikuto remembered seeing Amu luring a bunch of guys in a shadow.

"I mean last night when you asked me to go to the park. But when I got there, you where luring a bunch of guys in the shadows." he explained. Amu gave a O.O expression. Then she started to fake laugh.

"Oh Tsukiyomi, you are funny! Hahaha!" she said playfully hitting his arm. _Maybe I was dreaming..._ So Ikuto started to laugh with her.

"So can I walk you to school?" Ikuto asked. Amu had to think about it. _It's not like he's asking me on a date..._

"Sure, but you need to go downstairs first." she said.

"Why?" Ikuto asked.

"Because I need to get dressed, baka!" she laughed. Ikuto chuckled and walked downstairs. Amu went to her closet, and picked out a black shirt that says 'Feel the music', black skinny jeans, black and white converse that had dice on the side of then, a black and white horizontal stripped bow in her hair. She walked downstairs to be greeted by the blue haired boy.

"Ready?" he asked holding out his hand. Amu looked at it.

"Why are you holding out your hand?" she asked.

"So you can hold it." he said bluntly. Amu blushed at the gesture. _I don't know if I should..._ But it was too late. He grabbed her hand, and went out the door. Amu gave up. She'll let it slide this once.

As they were walking to school, still hand in hand, they came across a group of men. They looked in Ikutos and Amus direction, then they smirked. They were muscular, so they thought they could take him. They walked over and one of them grabbed Amus arm.

"Hey girly why don't you party with us?" he asked, while Amu was trying to pull away.

"Let go of her." Ikuto growled, still holding her hand. The other man pulled Ikuto away from Amu.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Amu yelled. The men smirked.

"We're trying to have a good time babe." the man said tightening his grip on Amu. She started to shake...but not in fear, in anger.

"Oooooh she's shaking." the man said not affected. Ikuto was staring at Amu. He knew she wasn't afraid, but then why was she shaking?

"Don't get me angry bastards..." she growled. The man that was holding her flinched, but he quickly got over it.

"And what are you gonna do about it missy?" The man that was holding Ikuto asked. Ikuto was actaully starting to get afraid for the men. She had a glare in her eyes that was meant for killing...but with a little hunger. The men were pulling Amu and Ikuto into and alley, so they could beat up Ikuto, and have some of their 'fun' with Amu. But little did they know that this benefits Amu. But what if Ikuto sees her? But it didn't matter as long as he's safe. The man was about to punch Ikuto in the face, but right before it made contact, Amu dashed over to them and moved Ikuto out of the way, and into safety.

"How did you-"

"Don't ask now." she interrupted Ikuto. She got up and wiped dirt off her shirt.

"Let me finish these bums off first." her eyes glowed red for a split second. Luckily her back was towards Ikuto so he couldn't see. _Ok, all I have to do is finish these assholes off, then we can go to school. _She smirked at herself.

"So...you guys want _fun_ huh?" she asked the men. They shivered. All the men saw was a flash of pink then bam! She was right in front of their faces. She smirked grabbed the mans arm, and swung him to the other man, pushing them both down. The fall was so crucial, that they both broke their backs. Her smirk was still in tact, until her eyes flashed red again. She turned to see Ikuto, who was on sitting on the ground, looking at her with a shocked look on his face. She grabbed his hand and started to run.

"Come on we're gonna be late for school!" she yelled. He was still in his daze, but he was running with her. _What just happened?!_ There were so many questions about her, and he wanted answers. One moment she was standing next to him, then the next, she was in the mens faces. They were at least ten feet apart! He was determined to find out what she was...no matter what.

**Yuki- DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

**Amu- he's getting closer and closer to the answer!**

**Ikuto- I am so smart *smug***

**Yuki- O.O anyway, please read and review, and,**

**Amu Ikuto and Yuki- HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	6. Connections

**Yuki- the 6th chapter!**

**Amu- wow you must be bored...**

**Ikuto- yeah you said that you would wait til next week *mumbles* no life...**

**Yuki- oh shut up Ikuto!**

**Ikuto- don't start with me brat!**

**Amu- come on it's new years! can't you guys get along for once?!**

**Yuki and Ikuto- *mumbles* sure...  
**

**Amu- Good! Yuki doesn't own shugo chara in anyway!**

**~::CHAPTER 6::~  
**

**~Normal P.O.V~**

It's been a week since the incident with those men, and to Ikuto, Amu has been very suspicious. _She doesn't eat normal food, She never get's mad, and she always seems like she's hiding something._ He was more determined than ever to find out about her.

"Hey Amu." Nagihiko said. Ikuto turned to see Amu with her 'goth' friends.

"Who's turn is it this time?" Utau asked. That caught Ikutos attention.

"It's Kukais." Rima answered blankly. Kukai flinched.

"How do you get to decide that?!" he exclaimed.

"Because it's on the chart." Nagihiko answered. He held out a small notepad. Kukai flinched. Amu looked down in guilt.

"I'm sorry guys. I can't believe I'm making you help me. I'll get it myself." she said sadly. Kukai looked at Amu with guilt on _his_ face.

"Alright Amu I'll take you." he said. Amu gave him a warm smile.

"Arigatou Kukai!" she exclaimed and hugged him. Ikuto was suddenly raged with jealousy...but he didn't know why.

"Yeah sure." he replied with a big grin. Ikuto was thinking about what, how, and why they were taking 'turns'. He decided to follow Kukai and Amu, to see what's going on.

* * *

"Ok Amu we're here. You can change now." Kukai said. Kukai let go of Amus hand and she changed again. The red light engulfing her, her floating two feet off the ground, and lastly the outfit and character changes. She landed on the ground, and looked at Kukai, who was making sure no one saw her.

"Thanks Kukai." she said with a smile, and jumped on the highest branch of the tree she was under. She was looking for the perfect target to feed on and she finally found one inside a gamer store...he was gorgeous too. He had red eyes, and white hair. (the style of the hair is like Kanames in vampire knight) She smirked, and walked inside. Her eyes glowed, and everyone in the store fell to the ground except the guy she targeted on.

"Hello there." she said with her smirk still intact. They guy was too captivated by her beauty to notice what she did to the people in the store.

"Can you come with me for a sec?" she asked with the most innocent face she could. The guy followed her to a dark alley next to the store. When they stopped in the middle of the alley, she turned to him and stepped closer. The teen in front of her was still hypnotized by her beauty to move a muscle. She put both her hands on both sides of his cheeks and tilted his head to the left. Her hunger increased as she saw his exposed neck. Her fangs were pounding and she couldn't wait any longer. She slowly put her mouth on top of the base of his neck, her fangs were more exposed now as she opened her mouth. They sunk in, and she started to drink.

* * *

When she finished, she smirked.

"Thanks for the meal." she said more to herself than the almost decomposed body before her. As she walked off, she changed back. _That was pretty good...but not as good as **his** blood. _She thought thinking of Ikuto. Her night turned out pretty good as she walked back to Kukai so he could drive her home. But little did she know.....that Ikuto saw the whole thing.

**~Ikutos P.O.V~**

Wow. I would of never guessed it. I just thought she had some sort of eating disorder and that she kept it a secret. But I would of never guessed that her, Amu was a...vampire. But now that I think about it, I did see some...fangs in her mouth a couple of times. But I thought it was just my imagination.

"I'm ready Kukai." I heard her say. I was on top of the gamer building, when I saw her...feed. I was in complete shock, that I couldn't help the poor guy. But the weird thing is, that a part of me didn't want to help. I just stood there and watched. I decided to go to her house, and confront her about this.

* * *

I arrived at Amus and went straight to her balcony. Of course it was unlocked, so I just went straight inside. I sat on her computer chair in front of her desk, when I heard foot steps coming up the stairs. I don't why but I felt nervous. The door swung open, revealing her. She saw me, but she didn't freak like last time. She gave a bored expression.

"Somehow I knew you would be here." she said putting her bag on the floor next to her bed. I didn't know how I would confront her, so I thought I would ease her into it.

"So, where were you this late at night?" I asked and she flinched.

"I went out to get something to eat." she answered boredly. She's a good actress. I raised an eyebrow.

"What did you eat?" I asked. She had her back turned to me at the moment.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked. I caught her.

"Oh just curious." I said nonchalantly. She turned around and glared at me.

"What? I can't ask you what you ate?" I asked.

"No." she answered.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because....?" I said waving my hands for her to go on.

"Because! Just leave it at that!" she shouted and I saw a glimpse of fang in her mouth.

"Then what's that?" I asked pointing at her mouth. She quickly turned around, and started to breathe, then she turned towards me again.

"Nothing." she answered. I raised an eyebrow again.

"Tell me the truth." I said and she sat on her bed. I sat next to her and looked at her. Her face had 'hurt' written all over.

"Tsukiyomi...let's just say that I'm not...normal." she said quietly.

"Be more specific." I said sternly. She flinched.

"I can't find words to explain." she said.

"Then tell it to me straight. Bluntly, the brutal-"

"Vampire." she said interrupting me. I stared at her with a shocked expression on my face. Not because I just found out, which I already did, but because she said it. She looked at me with a small glare.

"What? Are you gonna say that I'm a freak and never speak to me again? Or are you just gonna run away? Take your pick." she said.

"Neither." I said.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear me? I said neither." I repeated. Her expression softened.

"How?" I asked.

"What?"

"How did you become like this?" I asked. She looked hurt again.

"I'll explain." she said quietly.

"My parents and sister died two years ago, and ever since then, I've been stuck with this. I work for someone as an assassin, and I go on missions twice or three times a month. The reason why I work for him, is because if I don't, he'll kill the rest of my family. So I stay away from them in order to protect them. He killed my parents and sister, and the reason why he did so, was so I could work for him. He said I was chosen...and he turned me into a monster." she explained with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Is he a vampire too?" I asked.

"No."

"Then how-"

"He used some sort of needle to turn me into one permanently." she said quietly. I had no idea she was suffering like this. I felt so bad, that I hugged her. She stiffened.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

"Be quiet. I'm trying to comfort you." I said.

"You don't have to." she said quietly.

"I want to." I answered. She hugged back and I felt tears go down my shoulder. Followed by me hearing sniffing and small gasps. I just held her tighter. She pulled away and looked at me.

"Thanks...Ikuto." she said. I gave her a wide-eyed expression.

"Did you just call me Ikuto?" I asked with a smirk. She blushed.

"Well yeah! You know my secret, and now I call you by your name!" she exclaimed. I put my hand on her head and smiled.

"Chill." I said and she looked at me with a dazed expression, which told me that she's tired. I picked her up bridal style, and layed her on the bed. She was out like a light. I smiled at her face, then I climbed in the bed with her, and soon I fell asleep.

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Amu and Ikuto woke up in each others arms.

"Good morning." Ikuto said quietly.

"You know, we always seem to end up like this." Amu said and they both chuckled. Amu got up, and started towards the bathroom, when Ikuto pulled her back, and held her in his lap with his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't." Amu said with her hair covering her eyes.

"What?" Ikuto asked confused.

"I told you that we can't do this." she said standing up.

"Why?" he asked. Her back was towards him.

"I already explained it to you. My life right now, is not stable. You can't be friends with me...at all." she said quietly. She wants to be with him, but she knew she couldn't.

"But what if I want to be more-"

"No." she said quietly, knowing where he was going with this. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, until Ikutos cell phone beeped.

_We need you._

Ikuto groaned.

"Who's that?" Amu asked.

"My father." he said like poison. Amu flinched.

"He wants me to work for him since we live in a new location. He's been bugging me ever since we moved here..." he explained.

"What does he do?" Amu asked.

"I don't even know, he said that he'll only tell me when I start to work for him." he answered. Amu was suddenly more curious.

"What is your fathers name?" she asked.

"Well technically he's my step father." he said.

"But his name is Hoshina Kazuomi." he said quietly.

* * *

Once Ikuto left, Amu went straight to her phone. She dialed many numbers, and got all of her friends on the line. Kukai, Utau, Nagihiko, Rima, and Fuyuki.

_What's going on Amu? _Rima asked.

_Yeah. You usually don't call all of us unless it's really important. _Fuyuki said.

"Guys I have important news." Amu said gravely. Everyone waited for the blow.

"Ikutos father is my boss."

**Yuki- DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!**

**Ikuto- you did that last chapter!**

**Yuki- but still, you guys weren't expecting that were you?**

**Ikuto and Amu- *silent***

**Yuki- Totally knew it.**

**Amu and Ikuto- SHUT UP!**

**Yuki- hehehe please R&R**


	7. Temptation

**Yuki- The 7th chapter!**

**Ikuto- *pissed***

**Amu- whats up with him?**

**Yuki- he's just pissed because I took away his catnip :3**

**Ikuto- *glares and jumps for Yuki* give it back!**

**Yuki- *jumps out of the way* nope :3**

**Ikuto and Yuki- *starts to wrestle***

**Amu- Yuki doesn't own shugo chara in any way**

**~::CHAPTER 7::~**

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Ever since Amu found out Ikuto's step father was her boss, she's been avoiding him. But that was making Ikuto nervous. He was wondering why, and was starting to get self-conscious. He knew he liked her, more than a friend and he wanted to be with her. There was just something about her, that drew him towards her. It was not just because she was a vampire, it was because she was the way she is... He was walking in the hall to his locker when he saw the pink haired heroine. As he got closer to her, she noticed his scent, and started to walk away...fast.

"Amu!" he called out, but she pretended not to hear him and started to walk even faster. He stopped in his tracks once he saw that Nagihiko was glaring at him. Then that's when Ikuto just walked to his class. _I guess I'll see her in class..._

---

"Okay Amu, he's gone." Nagihiko said catching up to her. Amu stopped and looked at Nagihiko.

"Thanks." she smiled. She hated to avoid him, she thought that they would've made good friends...even best friends. That's the warm feeling she had with him right? Friendship?

"Are you gonna skip class again?" Nagihiko asked, interrupting her train of thought. She looked down, and nodded.

"I have to stay away from Ikuto...until he forgets about me." she whispered.

"Then why don't you just erase his memory?" he retorted. Amu looked at him in shock.

"You know damn well what would happen to him if I did that!" she exclaimed. Nagihiko flinched.

"So what? It's not he's _special _or anything." he said with jealousy drunged in his voice. Amu knew this, but ignored it.

"He _is_ special...he's a friend" she said sadly.

"_Friend? _He's just a _friend_? So you don't like him romantically at all?" he asked cheering up a little.

"No I don't like him like that. You know that even if I wanted to, I can't be in a romantic relationship." she explained making Nagihiko at ease.

"Okay Amu. Now let's go. I'll take you home." Nagihiko said pointing to his car. Amu relaxed.

"Okay, let's go."

---

Once they arrived at Amu's house, she waved goodbye to Nagihiko, and walked inside. She was tired and wanted to rest. She walked up the stairs, and swung her room door open. _For a second there, I thought **he **would be here...._ she thought as she hung up her black jacket on the hanger. Then she reached for the hem of her shirt, and started to pull it over her head. But then the shirt got caught.

"Damn it..." she muttered as she tried to pull it off. Which she was failing at.

"Oh I was wondering when you would co-" the voice she heard stopped once he saw her. She turned to see Ikuto coming out of her bathroom. He was frozen solid once he saw Amu. She was standing in the middle of her room with her shirt almost over her head, showing full vision of her black lace bra. Amu was expecting this and sighed.

"Are you gonna help me, or just stand there with drool coming out of your mouth?" she asked with a bored tone. Ikuto snapped out of his daze, and felt a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Sure..." he said coolly/nervously as he walked slowly over to Amu to help her with her...predicament. He grabbed her shirt and tried to pull it up over her head.

"Ow! ow! ow! ow!" she yelped as the shirt tugged her hair.

"Sorry, but it's stuck." Ikuto said nervously. Amu sighed.

"Oh really? I DIDN'T NOTICE!!!" she yelled sarcastically. Ikuto flinched but then he saw the source of the problem.

"The shirt is caught on your bra hook." he said looking closely at it. He grabbed the shirt carefully as he unhooked it. But then the hook pricked his finger.

"Damn.." he said quietly looking at the punctured finger.

"What's wro..." Amu trailed off as she smelled the delicious fragrance. It was so...tempting. She couldn't help herself any longer. Her shirt ripped off, she turned around and looked at Ikuto. Ikuto saw that her eyes were completely red, and she had a smirk on her face. _uh oh... _he thought. Amu licked her lips, and pounced on top of him, making both of them fall to the floor. Of course with her on top with no shirt on. Ikuto was still pondering on whether he was scared or turned on. She gave him a hungry look as she hovered her mouth over his bare neck. Her fangs fully shown and she was ready for her meal.

"Sorry Ikuto, but your just too much to resist..." she said rubbing her nose on his neck. Ikuto groaned. _Wait! wait! wait! this is not supposed to be pleasurable! _He thought as he tried to push her off.

"Amu, come on j-just breathe." he said. Amu pouted.

"Come on! Just a little please~?" she asked cutely. Ikuto was now lost in thought, actually _considering _to let her drink _his _blood.

"No, Amu. You need to breathe before you end up doing something that you'll regret later." he said still trying (unwillingly) to pry her off. Amus eyes flashed red again and she quickly moved away from him and on her bed. Ikuto sighed in relief.

"I thought I was gonna be a goner for a sec." he said getting up and brushing himself off. Amu was curled up in a ball under her covers.

"Just hurry up and treat that cut so you could leave!" she yelled. Ikuto went to the bathroom and washed off his little cut. When he was done, he got a band aid in the medicine cabinet and wrapped it around his finger. He walked out of the bathroom to see Amu in the same position she was in before. He walked up slowly towards the bed.

"GO AWAY!!" she yelled trying to make him leave without her moving herself.

"I'm not going anywhere." Ikuto walking closer. Amu reached her hand out from the covers to put it up telling him to stop.

"Just go. I told you to stay away from me, but you just won't listen! Why?! Why do you keep trying to get near me?!" she yelled. Ikuto sighed.

"Because I _want _to be near you." he said walking to the bed and sitting down.

"Go awa-"

"Let me finish." he said interrupting her.

"I can't stay away from you. Your like a magnet that's just for me. You keep pulling me in more and more and I can't stop. But then again, I don't want to stop." he explained pulling the covers off of her. Amu was tearing up as she looked up at him. Then, unexpectedly, she hugged him.

"Thanks Ikuto, your a _really _good friend." she said hugging tighter. Ikuto felt a pain in his stomach. He likes her _more _than a friend....

"No problem." he said quietly hugging her back. But then he noticed she still had no shirt on.

"Amu, you should put a shirt on." he said holding her up. Amu noticed and made a small blush.

"Yeah maybe I should." she giggled. She got up from the bed, and grabbed a black tank top from the closet. She pulled it over her head, making sure it doesn't get caught again. Once she successfully put her shirt on, she looked down sadly. _I forgot about his step dad..._ She walked over to Ikuto and sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"N-Nothing! Now shouldn't you be in class? I thought I leaved before you." she said changing the subject. Ikuto shrugged.

"I _was_ going to class thinking you would show up, but then I remembered that you like to skip biology....a lot. So I skipped too and went to your house instead." he explained. Amu nodded.

"You should know of all people _why _I skip biology." she said laughing. Ikuto laughed with her.

"I miss this." he said Amu gave him a confused expression.

"I mean I haven't seen you in a while. It was almost like you were avoiding me." he explained. He missed her, but he didn't want to tell her that. He couldn't take being rejected. Plus he thinks that she has a thing for Nagihiko. _Nagihiko....is she in love with him?_

"W-Well I've been busy with s-school and s-stuff." she lied. Ikuto was too lost in his thoughts to listen.

"Hm? What did you say?" he said coming out of his daze.

"What's up with you?" Amu asked putting her hand on Ikutos forehead.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I was just lost in my thoughts." he replied putting his hand on top of hers. She smiled.

"Can you tell me what you're thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing, just guy stuff...." he lied. Good thing Amu bought it. They sat in a comfortable silence for a good minute until Amus phone beeped.

_Where the hell are you?! _It was Rima. Amu sighed.

_**I'm at home...? Where else would I be? **_she replied. About thirty seconds later, she got another text.

_You should be at the park! Our performance is tonight DUH! _Amu gasped. She totally forgot about that.

_**I'm so sorry! Let me get dressed, and me, you and Utau can meet at your house.**_

_Utaus already here! Hurry up! NOW! _Amu sighed.

"What's that all about?" Ikuto asked.

"Well it's a long story." Amu said with another sigh. Ikuto motioned his hand for her to go on.

"Well, it all started a year ago. I was...feeding, and the owner of the park saw me. I begged and pleaded for him to let it slide and not tell anyone, but he wouldn't budge. But then he suggested that I do some community service. That's when Utau came from behind me, and told him that me, her, and Rima would perform once every two months." she explained. Ikuto nodded.

"Now I need to get ready, so can you oh I don't know....GO?!" she exclaimed pushing him out the door. Ikuto chuckled.

"I get it I'm going." he said going out of her bedroom door. Amu shut the door behind him, and ran to the back of the closet. She went through all of her black clothes, and stopped once she saw _the _outfit. It was blood red ballerina spiderweb dress. It had black lacing on the torso and some with a black choker. (pic on profile)

"I can't believe I still have this." she said to herself as she took off her clothes and slipped on the dress. Then she went to her dresser, and grabbed a black ribbon, and tied it on the top of her head. Then she looked around for shoes. All she found was her black boots, with red plaid patches, and british buttons. (pic on profile) She slipped them on, and she was ready to go. Before she jumped out of her window, she grabbed a black hoodie to camouflage...a little. She put the black piece of cloth over her self, and jumped swiftly and gracefully out of the window, of course landing on her feet.

"Nice one." she heard a husky voice. It was none other than Ikuto.

"I thought I told you to go?" she asked dumbfounded. Ikuto shrugged.

"I decided to see how good you really are at singing." he said with a smirk. Amus blood boiled.

"Fine, let's go." she said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the park.

---

"Amu! Your he-" Nagihiko stopped once he saw Ikuto. His smile turned to a glare. Ikuto caught this, and glared back. Amu and the others sighed.

"You're late." Utau said grabbing Amus hand and leading her to the stage. Before Amu reached to the top of the steps, she took off her hoodie. Then she heard gasps from Rima and Utau.

"That looks _really _good Amu." Utau said. Rima nodded. Kukai and Fuyuki did the thumbs up. Nagihiko and Ikuto just stood there gaping.

"Nagihiko? Ikuto?" Amu said waving her hands in front of their faces. Nothing.

"We have no time to snap them out of it! We need to hurry the crowd is waiting!" Utau said pushing Amu and Rima to the stage.

"We'll see you after the performance!" Kukai called out before they walked all the way on stage. The whole park was completely silent as her heels echoed to the mic. She puts to the mic and started to speak quietly.

"Thanks for coming." she spoke and the whole crowd cheered. It was a good thing the whole crowd was too far away from the stage to recognize who Amu was, or she wouldn't be able to keep to herself.

**(Suna no Oshiro by Kanon Wakeshima dont won and play song for better effect...)**

The violin started and then the beat. Amu waited for her cue...

_Sotto nagareru shiroi  
Kawaita kumo ga tooru  
Haiiro na watashi wa  
Tada chitte kieteiku no_

_Miteta_

Ikuto thought her voice was okay.... she sounded out of breathe though.

_Hoshi wo atsumete  
Tsukuru suna no oshiro ni  
Watashi no sasayaka na inori  
Koborete ochiru sono ashimoto wo  
Machibusete nami ga semaru_

Now he was surprised...he realized she sounded out of breathe on purpose to sound.... mysterious and it was working. Her voice was beautiful... probably the best voice _he's _ever heard.

_A world of darkness...  
A world of silence..._

_Kie kakaru inori  
Kaze ni aorare nagara  
Soredemo tomori tsuzukete  
Watashi ga ikudomo motsure nagara  
Kieyuku te deru  
Tsukuru suna no oshiro wo machibusete nami ga semaru  
_

_Aa anata e_

The viloin and beat were still going as she whispered the last of the lyrics. Rima and Utau were singing the last of the back up vocals.

_Negai dareka ga_

The song faded, and the crowd cheered. Amu sighed in relief that it was over, and she walked off stage.

"Well that's it for the month." Amu said accomplished. Utau and Rima were walking behind with accomplished smiles of singing back up.

"Hinamori Amu." Amu heard a familiar voice. Ikutos eyes widened.

"Father?"

**Yuki- end!**

**Amu- that was longer than usual...i think**

**Yuki- yea now im tired and i must sleep!**

**Ikuto- then go to sleep...?**

**Yuki- NO IM TOO HYPER!**

**Ikuto- please R&R....  
**


	8. Shocker

**Yuki- 8th chapter!**

**Ikuto- *in corner growing mushrooms***

**Amu- what's wrong with him?**

**Yuki- I have no idea...?**

**Ikuto- *grumbles***

**Amu- ugh...**

**Yuki- oh well who cares!**

**Ikuto- HEY! T^T**

**Yuki- What?**

**Ikuto- your supposed to ask me what's wrong!**

**Yuki- ok...? What's wrong?**

**Ikuto- *grumbles* I don't want to talk about it...**

**Yuki- WTF?**

**Amu- uh ok? Yuki doesn't own shugo chara in any way!**

**~::CHAPTER 8::~**

**~Normal P.O.V~**

"Father?" Ikuto asked shocked. Kazuomi looked at the blue haired boy, then back at Amu.

"You two know each other?" he asked. Ikuto and Amu looked at each other, and nodded. Kazuomi grimaced.

"Hinamori Amu, I must speak with you at once." he said seriously before pulling her arm towards a tree behind the stage.

"Hey, let go of her!" Ikuto yelled about to run after them, but Nagihiko held him back.

"Trust me, you don't want to hear this." he warned. Ikuto grimaced as he looked at Amu and his step father. He was waving his hands furiously in the air, while Amu gave never ending change of expressions. Bored, sad, pain, worry, everyting you could think of when it's bad. Not one happy expression. Ikuto couldn't wait any longer. He was wondering why he was talking to Amu, and what does she have anything to do with him. Ikuto jerked his arm out of Nagihikos grasp, and stomped over to the conversers.

"What the hell is going on?" Ikuto growled. Amu looked at Ikuto worried. She didn't want him to find out about her situation with his father. Kazuomi smirked.

"Oh you don't know? Amu is my-" he stopped once he noticed a pain on his foot. Amu stepped on it.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." Ame said with a smirk. Ikuto flinched as Kazuomi grimaced.

"Uh...come on Ikuto let's go to my house!" she yelled as she pulled his arm towards her street. But before she was out of sight, she looked back at Kazuomi, gave a serious expression, and nodded. Kazuomi caught this, and stood back up. He smirked in accomplishment at the new mission Amu was assigned to as he walked to his limo.

* * *

"Amu...what...was that...about...?" Ikuto panted once they finally reached her house. Amu panted with him.

"I...can't...breathe..." she said followed by a nervous laugh.

"How about...we get something to..drink?" she asked slowly regaining her breath. Ikuto completely forgot about what he wanted to ask her, so he nodded.

"Yeah...I think a drink...is good." he agreed as Amu unlocked the door and walked inside. Once Amu walked in first she saw something on the dining room table that she didn't want Ikuto to see.

"Uh, can you wait here a minute?" she nervously asked as she lightly pushed him out the door before he walked in. Ikuto gave a confuse expression.

"Why...?" he retorted. Amu sweat dropped.

"It's a mess. It would be rude for me to let you into a dirty house." she said flustered. Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Okay...?"

"Okay, wait here!" she exclaimed as she shut the door. She went to the dining room table, and looked at her materials for her next mission. She sighed. It was another outfit. More like disguise. Her next target was a cosplay freak, and he would always hang out at the biggest cosplay cafe in Japan. Her outfit was basically Chii's pink lolita dress from Chobits. She sighed once again as she ran up the outfit to her closet in her room. Once the outfit was hidden, she ran downstairs and opened the front door.

"Okay, all clean." she said pushing her hair out of her face. Ikuto looked at her suspiciously as he walked slowly inside.

"What was that all about?" he asked looking at her. Amu sweat dropped.

"Like I said, it was messy." she answered sitting on the couch. Ikuto sat next to her and finally remembered what he wanted to ask.

"Why were you with my step father?" he asked making Amu flinch.

"Uh...how about s-some tea? You look really thirsty." she said attempting to head towards the kitchen. But she make it very far, because Ikuto grabbed her arm.

"Answer the question." he said sternly. Amu jerked her arm away.

"Don't touch me." she growled. Ikuto let go of her arm, and looked at her.

"What's up with you?" he asked worried. Amu looked down, hair covering her face.

"Nothing..." she answered quietly. Ikuto wasn't believing it.

"Tell me the real reason." he said. Amu looked at him with a worried expression, thinking that he'll never forgive her if she tells him this.

"Uh...." she whispered. Ikuto motioned his hand for her to go on. Amu sighed and sat next to him.

"What I'm about to say, might make you angry with me." she said quietly. Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I be angry with you?" he asked. Amu shivered at the thought of Ikuto yelling at her.

"Well to put it bluntly, your father is my...."

"You're...?" he motioned his hand for her to move on.

"He's my superior." she answered. Ikuto's eyes widened. Then he looked down with his own hair covering his eyes.

"Ikuto?" Amu asked worried. _I never should of told him!_

Ikuto growled and stormed out of the front door. Amu flinched at the sound the door made when it shut.

_Is he that mad at me?_

* * *

"Father!" Ikuto yelled storming in his step fathers office. Kazuomi smirked.

"Have you finally found out?" he asked standing up. Ikuto stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah I found out about you and Amu. How could you do this?!" he exclaimed. He was raged with anger. With Kazuomi for doing this, and with Amu for not telling him.

"She is my caged bird. And there's nothing she, you, or her little friends can do about it." he said followed by an evil laugh. Ikuto grimaced.

"Why is _she _the one you chose? Why _her_?" he said with an evil glare in his eyes. He had no idea why it was her, why she was chosen.

"Because she's the one that..." his step father grimaced at his answer.

"Answer me!" Ikuto yelled. Kazuomi looked down gravely.

"I had to make her the way she is, because she was in the way." he explained trying to maintain his smirk.

"In the way of what?" Ikuto asked.

"She was in the way of our company. She was on the way of you joining me." he said. Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"What doe she have to do with that?" Ikuto asked getting angry again. Kazuomi grimaced.

"Because your mother chose her....to be your fiance."

**Yuki- end of the chapter!**

**Ikuto- wow...another cliffy...shocker**

**Yuki- oh shut up, I started another story and stuff so...yeah**

**Amu- Another one? Are you serious?**

**Yuki- yeah because i had it on my head, and then BOOM! another idea.**

**Amu- What's it called?**

**Yuki- Enamored**

**Amu- *goes to read the first chapter* update...NOW!**

**Yuki- woah calm down woman!**

**Ikuto- ugh...please R&R  
**


	9. What did I just say?

**Yuki- hey guys thanks for the reviews! **

**Ikuto- took you long enough...**

**Yuki- can you just shut up for once and enjoy the damn story?!**

**Ikuto- .....no**

**Yuki- ugh**

**Amu- so uh Yuki-chan, how are things going with your other stories?**

**Yuki- *smiles* Well Blind sighted is going good. I was actually planing on finishing it sooner, but i had more ideas to let out, and now its almost to the thirties! **

**Amu- Oh cool! What about 'My Favorite Nerd'?**

**Yuki- That's good too! I ended the last chapter with you throwing up though...**

**Amu- ...uh why?**

**Yuki- you're going to have to wait til i update! Anyway, with my newest story 'Enamored'. It turned out that, that story is my most popular one, and I only have three chapters posted...**

**Ikuto- Yay! Now I don't care. Yuki doesn't own shugo cha-**

**Yuki- *slaps Ikuto* It was my turn to do the disclaimer!**

**Ikuto- WTF?! DON'T SLAP ME!**

**Yuki- uh...too late**

**Yuki- Anyway! I don't own shugo chara in any way shape or form!**

**~*Her Complications*~**

"My...my what?" Ikuto asked dumbfounded. Kazuomi grimaced.

"She was chosen to be you-"

"I got it...it's just that, I'm...surprised." Ikuto said interrupting him.

"Well I suggest you leave. I have work to do." Kazuomi said before turning around towards the window. Ikuto kept his surprised expression, and walked out of the office building. He didn't know where to go. He didn't want to go to his house, because he felt like he didn't belong there anymore. He was still pondering on whether to go to Amu's house to face her. Does she know why she was chosen? Does she know about their engagement? Ikuto decided that it was best to go back to Amu's house. He walked through the park, and straight to her balcony. Once he gracefully climbed up, he saw Amu sitting on her bed, listening to her iPod. Ikuto made a small smile at how peaceful Amu looked. He saw Amu get up and plug her iPod into a speaker. That was his cue to walk in.

"Hey Amu." he said opening the balcony door. Amu had his back towards him.

"You're not mad at me anymore?" she asked choosing a song to play. Ikuto made a wide eyed expression.

"Mad? At _you_? Why would I be mad at you?" he asked dumbfounded. Amu was still scrolling through songs with her back still towards him.

"Because you stormed out of the house so suddenly." she said simply. Ikuto sighed.

"I needed to talk to my step father about how he's treating you." he explained. Amu shrugged still looking at her iPod for a song.

"I see..." she said. Ikuto felt a little bad about how he stormed out the house like that.

"Amu, do you know why my step father chose you?" he asked. Amu kept her back towards him. She found the perfect song to play, but she didn't want to face him, so she didn't press the play button yet.

"Actually, I don't know." she said. Ikuto grimaced.

"Really? You never asked?"

"I was afraid to." she answered.

"But it's no big deal. If he chose me, he chose me. I can't take it back." she said. Ikuto sighed, not wanting to go any further. Amu finally press the button and it played, **On the Wing by Owl City (don't own and I would play song for better effect) **The music started, and Amu still had her back toward him...she started to feel a wetness form in her eyes. She didn't know why, but she did.

_Breathe and I'll carry you away into the velvet sky_  
_And we'll stir the stars around and watch them fall away  
Into the Hudson Bay and plummet out of sight and sound_

Ikuto looked at Amu. Amu turned to Ikuto with tears in her eyes.

_The open summer breeze will sweep you through the hills  
Where I live in the Alpine heights  
Below the northern lights I spend my coldest nights alone awake  
And thinking of the weekend we were in love  
(The weekend we were in love)_

"Amu why are you crying?" he asked. Amu just stayed silent. Standing there staring at him.

_Home among these mountain tops can be so awfully dull  
A thousand miles from the tide  
Put photos on the walls of New York shopping malls  
Distract me so I stay inside_

"Amu....answer me_._" Ikuto said walking closer, Amu flinched back.

_I wish the rocket stayed over the promenade 'cuz I would make a hook  
And I fish them from the sky  
My darling she and I were hanging on so take us high  
To sing the world goodbye_

_I am floating away lost in a silent ballet  
I'm dreaming you're out in the blue and I am right beside you_

Ikuto walked closer, and Amu kept walking backwards away from him, until her back was at the wall.

_Awake to take in the view  
Late nights and early parades  
Still photos and noisy arcades  
My darling we're both on the wing  
Look down and keep on singing and we can go anywhere_

_Are you there  
(Are you there)  
(Are you there)  
(Are you there)_

_Are you there  
(Are you there)  
(Are you there)  
(Are you there)_

_Or are you just a decoy dream in my head  
Am I home or am I simply tumbling out alone_

"Amu..." Ikuto trailed off as he got closer. Amu looked down, not showing her face. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer.

"Ikuto..." she said. Ikuto kept quiet, not wanting to move from this position. Amu smelt his scent, and she knew that he could be the most delicious meal she has ever had...but why can't she do it? Why can't she bring herself to feed? Amu gave in, and hugged him back. Ikuto knew he liked her, more than a friend. But he didn't want to say that to her...he couldn't take being rejected. He was happy with whats was going on right her, right now.

_I am floating away  
(Floating away)  
Lost in a silent ballet  
(Silent ballet)  
I'm dreaming you're out in the blue and I am right beside you  
Awake to take in the view_

_Late nights and early parades  
(Early parades)  
Still photos and noisy arcades  
(Noisy arcades)  
My darling we're both on the wing look down and keep on singing  
And we can go anywhere_

Ikuto pulled away to look at her face.

_Are you there_

He looked deeply into those honey golden eyes, and he self consciously moved closer to her face. Amu didn't know what to do. Did she want this? What if she lost control? She wouldn't be able to take losing him...she needs him now more then ever. But then again, she always wondered how it was to kiss a boy...she hasn't had her first kiss yet. She needed to make a decision and fast, before Ikuto got too close. But it was too late. Ikuto pressed his lips to hers, and her eyes widened at his sudden action._  
_

_(Are you there)  
(Are you there)  
(Are you there)_

_Are you there  
(Are you there)  
(Are you there)  
(Are you there)_

She didn't know what to do. What was this feeling that was going through her? And why does she only feel it when he's around? Half of her wanted to pull away, but then another half wanted to stay in this position. She was thinking more and more, until she did the smart thing. She kissed back. While their lips were aligned with each other, fireworks went through both Amu's and Ikuto's body. Ikuto noticed what he was doing and quickly (unwillingly) pulled away.

"Sorry." he said quietly backing away. He didn't know what had come over him. He was surprised at himself for being so impulsive. He decided to do the noble thing and leave before he gets the urge to kiss her again. He turned around towards the balcony door, and opened it. But before he took another stepped, Amu grabbed the hem of his shirt. Ikuto turned around with shock on his face. Amu was looking down covering her face with her hair.

"Don't go." she said in a whisper. Ikuto was shocked at the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"What?" he asked in disbelief. Amu raised her shoulders, slightly shaking.

"I said...don't. go." she said louder, but still quiet. Amu let go of his shirt, and let her arm fall to her side.

"You want me to stay? After what I did?" he asked still disbelief.

"It wasn't your fault. I was k-kissing too." she said still looking down. Ikuto made a small, but warm smile on his face.

"Alright, I'll stay." he said turning to her. Amu looked up, revealing her honey-golden eyes.

"Really?" she asked. Ikuto sat on her bed.

"Really." he said. Amu made a small smile, and sat next to him. Ikuto suddenly remembered what his step father had told him.

_"Because your mother chose her....to be your fiance." _Those words were ringing through his head over and over again. So he decided. _I need to tell her the real reason she's suffering like this..._

"Amu." Ikuto caught her attention.

"What?" she asked. Ikuto gulped.

"Well I have to tell you something important, but I don't want you angry okay?" he asked. Amu raised an eyebrow, but nodded anyway.

"Well it's uh..." he started.

"Just tell me." Amu said putting her hand on Ikuto's. Ikuto was starting to feel pressure. He wanted to say it right, so she won't be as mad.

"Okay, I'm just going to say this...." he trailed off. Amu tilted her head in confusion. Then Ikuto said:

"I love you..."

_Wait....what did I just say?_

**~*Her Complications*~**

**Yuki- end of da chapter!**

**Amu- what**

**Ikuto- the**

**Amu and Ikuto- hell...**

**Yuki- what?**

**Ikuto- YOU MADE ME BLURT OUT THAT I LOVED HER, THAT'S WHAT!**

**Yuki- ....so...?**

**Ikuto- you...she...ugh!**

**Yuki- just calm down kitty *pats Ikuto's head***

**Amu- R&R...?  
**


	10. Memories

**Yuki- hey guys thanks for the reviews! And sorry i havent updated in a while...i was grounded. But I saw shugo chara part episode 120! Omg Rikka dad was sooo funny! I was laughing my ass off watching him! and when he called hikaru i newb! I LOST IT!!! But every time I tell my aunt that i saw the new episode she only asks me this : "Was Ikuto in it?" and I'm like: "NO WOMAN! I MISS HIM TOO BUT MOVE ON!" *sigh* I miss Ikuto sooooo much! he needs to come back nooooooow!!!! And Hikaru has the CUTEST smile EVAR! And how he ate those rice balls!!! it was like he hasn't eaten all his god damn life! and that heartfelt convo between Rikka and him!!! it was sooo kawaii! oh! and the way hikaru gave Rikka's dad a noogie!!!!! that was hilarious!!! god...it sucked being grounded...im glad im back...im way too old for that crap  
**

**Ikuto- your so bad...talking to your parents like that**

**Yuki- oh shut up! at the time it was a good idea!......its not my fault that the chicken caught on fire....  
**

**Ikuto- *rolls eyes* baka...now im thirsty *walks out of room*  
**

**Amu- *sigh***

**Yuki- doushita no Amu?**

**Amu- oh nothing...just tired that's all.**

**Yuki- you should rest! theres a bed right over there *points to the next room***

**Amu- thanks Yuki-chan *walks to bed in other room and goes to sleep***

**Ikuto- *walks back in room* where'd Amu go?**

**Yuki- I killed her**

**Ikuto- WHAT?! WHY?!**

**Yuki- *shrugs***

**Ikuto- *goes on knees* SOOOOO CRUUUEEELLLL T^T  
**

**Yuki- I dont own shugo chara in anyway!**

**~*Her Complications*~**

**_Recap_**

_"Okay, I'm just going to say this...." he trailed off. Amu tilted her head in confusion. Then Ikuto said:_

_"I love you..."_

_Wait....what did I just say?_

* * *

_Why...did I say that? I know I like Amu but...**love**? I mean...I have been thinking about it, but love? Her eyes...so mesmerizing. Her hair...so soft and shiny. Then there's her lips....So pink. I wonder what they feel like. How they taste.....I really shouldn't be thinking about this._

Ikuto and Amu sat in silence. He was looking down, while Amu was staring at him with wide eyes. How does she feel about him? Why would he put it bluntly like that? Ikuto's thoughts were roaming in different places. _I didn't mean to say that! I wanted to tell her the reason why she works for my step father! What did I do?! _He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He wasn't the kind of person to take rejection likely. Ikuto suddenly got up, walked out of her room, and out the front door. _I can't face her...not after what I did... _

"Ikuto..." she whispered. She didn't know to feel with him. She always thought of him as a friend..but somehow, in a split second, it changed.

"What am I thinking?" she whispered to herself. How she watched Ikuto walk out of that door. It somehow hurt her badly. She didn't know why, but it did.

**~*XX*~**

**~*Ikuto's P.O.V*~  
**

"What did I do?!" I exclaimed as I punched the tree in the park. I was alone. It was now ten pm. I didn't care. For all I cared, I could've been on the sun and not notice. Amu was the only thing on my mind.

"I wanted to confess sooner or later...but not so soon." I whispered letting my arm fall to my side. _Amu.... _was all I could think about.

_"Ikuto!" _the way she laughed my name. The warmth I felt when she hugged me. Her smile, her lips, her scent. Everything that had to do with my thoughts was her.

_"Ikuto!" _shut up.

_"Ikuto!" _shut up.

_"What? I can't ask you what you ate?" I asked._

_"No." she answered._

_"Why?"_

_"Because."_

_"Because....?" I said waving my hands for her to go on._

_"Because! Just leave it at that!" she shouted and I saw a glimpse of fang in her mouth._

_"Then what's that?" I asked pointing at her mouth. She quickly turned around, and started to breathe, then she turned towards me again._

_"Nothing." she answered. I raised an eyebrow again._

_"Tell me the truth." I said and she sat on her bed. I sat next to her and looked at her. Her face had 'hurt' written all over._

_"Tsukiyomi...let's just say that I'm not...normal." she said quietly._

_"Be more specific." I said sternly. She flinched._

_"I can't find words to explain." she said._

_"Then tell it to me straight. Bluntly, the brutal-"_

_"Vampire." she said interrupting me._

I remember that. When she confessed to being a vampire. Was I mad? No. Was I happy? No. Was I scared? A little bit.

_She looked at me with a small glare._

_"What? Are you gonna say that I'm a freak and never speak to me again? Or are you just gonna run away? Take your pick." she said._

_"Neither." I said._

_"Huh?"_

_"Did you hear me? I said neither." I repeated. Her expression softened._

I can't believe that she expected me to call her a freak. She's beautiful, and she always will be.

_"Thanks...Ikuto." she said. I gave her a wide-eyed expression._

_"Did you just call me Ikuto?" I asked with a smirk. She blushed._

_"Well yeah! You know my secret, and now I call you by your name!" she exclaimed. I put my hand on her head and smiled._

_"Chill." I said and she looked at me with a dazed expression, which told me that she's tired. I picked her up bridal style, and layed her on the bed. She was out like a light. I smiled at her face, then I climbed in the bed with her, and soon I fell asleep._

Another good memory. I calmed down a bit. Remembering those memories made me feel...warmer. But then....

_"Don't go."_

_"I said...don't. go." _shut up! I punched the tree again.

_"You're not mad at me anymore?"_

Memories pouring in my mind...I don't like this. Not at all.

_"Because you stormed out of the house so suddenly." _

Her voice was ringing in my head.

_"What I'm about to say, might make you angry with me."_

That memory clouding my thoughts.

_"Well to put it bluntly, your father is my...."_

No! I don't wanna hear it!

_"He's my superior."_

Superior? Yeah right.

_"Are you gonna help me, or just stand there with drool coming out of your mouth?" _The memory from when I walked in her room when she was...changing.

_"Sure..." I said coolly/nervously as I walked slowly over to Amu to help her with her...predicament. I grabbed her shirt and tried to pull it up over her head._

_"Ow! ow! ow! ow!" she yelped as the shirt tugged her hair._

_"Sorry, but it's stuck." I said nervously. Amu sighed._

_"Oh really? I DIDN'T NOTICE!!!" she yelled sarcastically. I flinched but then I saw the source of the problem._

_"The shirt is caught on your bra hook." I said looking closely at it. I grabbed the shirt carefully as I unhooked it. But then the hook pricked my finger._

_"Damn.." I said quietly looking at the punctured finger._

_"What's wro..."_ That's when...she almost killed me. She lost control for a split second. I don't regret it. I don't. I want to see her. I chuckled at the memory. That was a good time. Even though the memory ended badly, that one second of happiness was all I needed. Now I have to go see her. But... I can't face her. Not after what I did. What if she rejected me? I can't take it. I don't think I could.

**~*XX*~**

**~*Normal P.O.V*~  
**

"UTAU!!" Kukai shouted as Utau was pulling him towards Amus house.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"MY ARM IS GONNA FALL OUT IT'S FRICKING SOCKET!" he yelled. Utau stopped in her tracks.

"Sorry." she said. Kukai stood up straight.

"Why are you pulling me like a maniac?" he asked. Utau looked towards Amu's house nervously.

"Because I got a text from Amu saying that she needs help!" she exclaimed. Kukai's head snapped up.

"Why didn't you say do?! LET'S GO!" he yelled grabbing Utau's arm and pulling her towards Amu's house.

**~*XX*~**

Once they reached Amu's house, Utau and Kukai banged on the door at the same time.

"AMU!!!" they shouted. It was silent for about thirty seconds, and they sweat dropped at the awkward silence. Amu walked up to the door, and hesitantly put her hand on the knob. She opened the door lightly, but Utau and Kukai busted through the entrance. Amu fell backwards on the floor.

"What's wrong Amu?!" they yelled in unison. Amu growled.

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS JUST BURST THROUGH MY DOOR LIKE THAT?!" she shouted with her fangs fully shown. They flinched back.

"Sorry." they said unison. Amu sighed and stood up straight, her fangs out of sight.

"I got your text. What's going on?" Utau asked worriedly. Amu looked down sadly.

"W-We should wait until Rima and Fuyu-"

"AMU!!" Rima busted through the door. Fuyuki was catching up to her, with Nagihiko to his side. Amu walked over to the couch, and everyone followed.

"Something happened." she said quietly. Kukai munched on some chips.

"What do you mean?" he chocked. Amu rolled her eyes.

"It's...it's about Ikuto." she said. Everyone's eyes widened. Nagihiko grimaced.

"What about _him_?" he growled. Amu gave him a stern look. "Nagihiko what do you have against Ikuto?" she asked. Nagihiko looked at her with eyes that said jealousy all over them.

"It's the way you look at him....it's not friendship." he explained. That struck a chord with Amu. "What?" was all she whispered. Everyone gave her a worried expression. _If it's not friendship....what is it? _Her thoughts were pondering over it. Maybe Nagihiko is wrong. But then again, maybe he's right.

"Amu, are you okay?" Fuyuki put his hand on her back. Suddenly Amu growled.

"Don't touch me." Fuyuki took his hand back. Amu was now enraged with anger, and she didn't know why. Her fangs were now fully shown, and her eyes were now red. Kukai sighed.

"You didn't eat yet didn't you?" he asked. Utau looked closely at Amu, and saw that she was thirsty...more thirsty than usual. She gave a worried expression.

"Amu doesn't look like the kind of thirsty she usually is." she said. Kukai got up and quickly walked over to Amu to feel her head. "Her head feels hot...hotter than usual." he said. Nagihiko ran over to her.

"Amu, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Amu growled.

"I'm...thirsty." she grimaced. Everyone flinched.

"Okay, Amu we'll find you someone." Kukai reassured. Amu shook her head.

"I don't just want _anyone_." she said with a seductive smirk. The red light engulfed her taking her five feet off the ground.

"Uh oh." was all everyone said when she planted her feet on the ground, completely transformed.

"I want...._him._" she said with her smirk still intact. Fuyuki walked up to her.

"Who is that?" he asked. Nagihiko already knew who she was talking about. Amu's smirk grew wider.

"I want..._Ikuto's _blood."

**Yuki- Looks like Amu wants some Ikuto blood...yum**

**Ikuto- WHO CARES?! YOU KILLED AMU!!! T^T**

**Amu- *walks in the room rubbing eyes* what did you do Yuki-chan? Ikuto crying in despair only means one thing: You either physically or mentally hurt him.**

**Ikuto- *looks at Amu* AMU YOU'RE ALIVE! *hugs her tight***

**Amu- uh...why wouldn't I be?**

**Ikuto- because *points accusing finger at Yuki* Yuki killed you!**

**Yuki- o-o;;**

**Amu- uh...**

**Yuki- please R&R...  
**


	11. Lose control

**Yuki- Hey guys~! Thanks for the reviews~!**

**Amu- yea thanks!**

**Ikuto- sure...**

**Yuki- As some of you may know, 'Blind Sighted' and 'My Favorite Nerd' is coming to an end VERY soon. I just have to post the last chappie to Blind Sighted, and the epilogue (if I decide to do one) and post the epilogue to My Favorite Nerd!**

**Amu- aww it's coming to an end :(**

**Yuki- Not likely! Remember? I still have this story and 'Enamored'!!!**

**Amu- YAY!**

**Ikuto- yay...**

**Yuki- why are you so gloomy?**

**Ikuto- you know why... *mumbles* using my most prized possession to give to your cat**

**Yuki- oh get over it! It was a fricking ball of yarn!**

**Ikuto- It was not just a ball of yarn!! He was my friend :( may you rest in peace yarny**

**Yuki and Amu- Yarny?**

**Amu- Yuki doesn't own shugo chara in anyway!**

**~*Her Complications*~**

**_Recap:  
_**

_"I want....__**him**._" she said with her smirk still intact. Fuyuki walked up to her.

_"Who is that?" he asked. Nagihiko already knew who she was talking about. Amu's smirk grew wider._

_"I want...__Ikuto's _blood."

* * *

Amu's smirk grew even wider, as she jumped out of the window. Everyone watched her, terrified.

"We have to stop her before she does something she's going to regret later!" Utau exclaimed pointing towards the door. Everyone nodded, as they ran outside to look for Amu. She was so fast, it was harder than expected. They decided to split up, for it to be easier. Kukai ran towards the park, Utau ran towards the mall, Fuyuki ran towards the amusement park, Rima ran towards the arcade, and finally Nagihiko was going to run around Amu's neighborhood. Rima saw Amu at the front of the arcade. Good thing it was closed, and it was also close to midnight. Amu was on top of the building.

"Amu!" she exclaimed. Amu saw her and smirked.

"Need anything?" she asked jumping off the building and four feet away. Rima flinched back.

"Amu you need to stop before you-" she stopped once she realized Amu was now _right _behind her.

"Why should I? There's no harm in wanting a little something to eat right?" she asked with a hint of seduction. Rima shivered, and pushed Amu away.

"What's wrong with you? I've never seen you like this before..." she said now facing Amu looking down. Amu's smirk grew.

"Aww do you not like me like this?" she asked with no sympathy what so ever. Rima flinched.

"Just stop it!" she exclaimed. Amu rolled her eyes.

"I have no time for this, see ya." she said using her Telekinesis to throw a trash can at her. Rima jumped out of the way just in time.

"What the hell is wro..." she stopped once she realized that Amu was gone. _Why? _That was the only word in Rima's mind right now...

**~*XX*~**

Fuyuki was running as fast as he could to find Amu. But she was no where in sight. But then he saw Utau.

"Utau!" he exclaimed. Utau saw him and ran over to him.

"Hey, did you find her?" she asked. Fuyuki shook his head.

"No not anywhere." he said.

"That's weird, I thought she would be hard to find." she replied.

"I know I thought so to-" he stopped once he looked at Utau.

"Utau, your eyes are red." he said pointing at her face. Then Utau smirked.

"Wait.... you're not Uta-" he stopped once he was lifted in the air. It felt like he had a pair of hand choking his neck. Utau's smirk grew, and showed her true form.

"Amu!" Fuyuki exclaimed. Amu looked at him. Her arm was up using Psychokinesis to manipulate him with her mind.

"There's no other." she said, then made an evil giggle.

"You really are naive. And I thought you were the smartest one. Guess I was wrong." she followed by another giggle. Fuyuki grimaced.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked. Amu's smirk grew.

"Sheesh. All I want is a certain snack, and you guys are trying to stop me. What's wrong with getting something to eat?" she asked more to herself than anymore. Fuyuki put his hands to his neck, trying to release himself, but it wasn't working.

"Who _are _you?" he asked like poison. Cause he knew this wasn't Amu. Amu made another giggle.

"I'm Amu. Who else would I be?" she asked. Then threw him to the ground.

"Like I said to Rima, I have no time for this." she said, jumped up, and just like that she was gone. Fuyuki got up, and went to look for Rima.

**~*XX*~**

"Amu!" Utau yelled running.

"Yes?" she heard Amu's voice, but it was slightest different. She tunred around to see Amu. But she was still her trance.

"Amu, you need to snap out of this." Utau said walking closer. Utau has known Amu since they were little, so they have a stronger bond.

"Snap out of what? I'm perfectly fine. Better than ever actually." she said with her smirk still intact.

"Watch this." she said as she floated to the air. Utau was to shocked to try anything, so she did watch. She watched as Amu used her new power. She used her telekinesis to moved different objects around, and she used domination and mind control to control Utau to come up to her. Now both girsl were in the air.

"Amu you need to stop this..." she said with a sad expression. Amu rolled her now red eyes.

"No way. You're trying to stop me from getting something to eat too? And here I thought you were my best friend." she said with a smirk. Utau smiled.

"Of course I am. But..." she trailed off. Then Utau smirked herself.

"What if Ikuto saw you?" she asked. Amu suddenly lost her grip on Utau, and she fell to the ground. Good thing she wasn't that far off the ground. Amu's eyes were flashing two different colors now. Gold and red.

"I...ku...to" she struggled. Utau instantly got up and ran over her.

"Amu?!" she yelled. Amu put her hands on her head. She was struggling to get back to normal.

"I...Ikuto!!" she screamed. Amu was now landing on the ground. She went to her knees. Her mind was jumbled to no limit. Her body started to float again, and she screamed...loud. As she screamed red lights that were sharp as blades ejected from her body. Utau put her amrs up, and protect herself. Once the red lights/blades disappeared, her eyes stopped flashing, and they were back to being red.

"Ah ah ah." she said waving her index finger back and forth. Then she giggled again.

"You almost had me there." she said fixing her hair.

"But I can't waist my time. I want to finally have my snack now, see ya." she said and suddenly vanished. Utau stood there dumbfounded. But then she figured something.

_Amu can't be acting like this by herself... someone else must be doing this._

**~*XX*~**

Kukai was running in the park, looking for Amu. He had no luck. They have all been looking around for at least two hours. Rima, Fuyuki, and Utau had an encounter with her, Fuyuki found Rima, and now they were looking for Amu together. But with no avail.

Kukai has almost been going in circles looking for Amu. And his park was huge.

"Damn... where is she?" Kukai grimaced until he heard a singing voice.  
**(I would play _Savior by Lights _if I was you for better effect)**

_The night is deafening  
When the silence is listening  
And I'm down on my knees_

"Amu..." Kukai ran towards her voice. He couldn't be effected, because of the whole 'singled out' blood type thing.

_And I know that something is missing  
Because the back of my mind is holding things I'm relying in,  
But I choose to ignore it because I'm always denying them._

He was almost there, because her voice was getting louder.

"Wait.. these lyrics..." he started to realize something. Then he called everyone else.

_I'm a bit of a manic when it's not as I plan it,  
'Cause I start losing my head  
And then I get up in a panic_

Everyone answered with a "Hello?"

"I need you guys at the park now! I found her, but something's not right." he said and hung up.

_Remember, when we were kids  
And always knew when to quit it  
Are we denying a crisis, or are we scared of admitting it?_

Everyone arrived and saw Amu singing. There was also a bunch of teenage boys laying on the ground, practically waiting for her to drunge them dry.

_I don't want to know_

"Listen to the lyrics." Kukai spoke. Everyone did what was told and listened closely.

_I just wanna run to you,  
And break off the chains, and throw them away  
I just wanna be so much,  
And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
Sooner than later, I'll need a savior__  
I'll need a savior..._

Everyone got the message. Amu's self conscious is singing this song for a _reason. _The only person that knew this reason, was Nagihiko.

"I know who we need. It's the only way to snap her out of this." Nagihiko growled. They looked at him.

"Who?"

_It won't ever change if you want it to stay the same  
I really hate it, but I know it's hard to choose if you're chained_

"We need... _Ikuto._" he practically spat. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Wat is Ikuto going to do?" Rima asked. Nagihiko looked down.

"She needs... a certain something from him." he said.

_And when it's all you can control, 'cause you've got nothing else to hold  
You're getting tighter and tighter, it's getting harder to let it go_

_I don't want to know_

"Let's leave it at that, and call him." he said, and took out his cell.

_I just wanna run to you,  
And break off the chains,  
And throw them away_

_"What?" _Ikuto answered.

"We need you at the park... now. It's Amu. She needs your help." Ikuto didn't reply, he just hung up, and ran straight to the park. He was already close so it didn't take long.

_I just wanna be so much,  
And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
Sooner than later, I'll need a savior_

"What's going on?" he asked. Everyone pointed to Amu.

"Listen to her words." Nagihiko said, and he did.

_I'll need a savior..._

_Stand me up and maybe I won't be so small,  
Free my hands and feet and maybe I won't always fall  
Save me_

Ikuto's eyes widened. Then he automatically knew what he had to do.

_I just wanna run to you,  
And break off the chains,_

He started to run towards Amu, who was singing her heart out. She might be under a trance, but the song she was singing was coming from her heart.

_And throw them away  
I just wanna be so much  
And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
_

_I just wanna run to you  
And break off the chains,  
And throw them away  
I just wanna be so much  
And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
Sooner than later, I'll need a savior  
I'll need a savior..._

He finally reached her, and embraced her. Amu's red eyes grew more vivid, a deeper red at his addicting scent.

"It's okay Amu. You can do it. Go ahead." he said. Amu started to form tears. Why? Because Ikuto would do this for her, and because her fangs were hurting and pounding really bad. She hesitantly opened her mouth, and hovered over the nip of his neck. But she stopped.

"Go ahead, Amu. I want you to do it." he said comforting her. The tears were pouring even more as she pushed her fangs in. He made a small flinched at the sudden prick. His blood was...healing her. Her was starting to gain back control bit by bit.

"She's...she's doing it. She's biting him." Utau said dumbfounded.

"But wouldn't he would be dead by now?" Kukai asked. Everyone who knows about vampires, knows every well that if a vampire bites a human, that human is good as dead. But Ikuto wasn't dying. Amu was crying more now that she had a little more control. She knew Ikuto's fate and it was her fault. But she couldn't stop herself. She wanted to, but she couldn't.

"Ikuto, are you feeling okay?" Utau asked. Ikuto raised an eyebrow as he stroked Amu's hair.

"Yea, why wouldn't I?" he asked. Everyone looked at him with complete shock.

"You're supposed to be dead by now! Looke at Amu! She's _still _biting your neck!" Kukai exclaimed. Amu finally released. Everyone looked at her.

"Amu... are you okay?" Utau asked. Amu only responded by falling to the ground, completely unconscious.

"Amu!!!" everyone yelled. Then they saw a black van stop infront of them.

"Father?" Ikuto asked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in complete shock. Kazuomi smirked.

"I'm here to pick something up." he said looking at Amu.

"Take her away." she directed and two men in black suits walked over to Amu, picked her up, and took her inside the van.

"What are you doing to her?!" Rima shouted. Utau gave hima glare.

"So it was you. I _knew _Amu wasn't doing this on her own." she growled. Everyone watched as the men in suits strpped Amu in. She was lifeless.

"I was doing her a favor." Kazuomi said. "I was giving her more power so she can do her job. But this operation had some glitches. She wasn't supposed to callapse. That would mean she's weak and worhless. So we're taking her back to the lab and do more testing."

"No!! You can't do this you monster!" Ikuto yelled trying to get to the van. But mroe men stopped him. Kazuomi laughed.

"I told you that you or her friends couldn't stop me." he said walking off, and into the van. The gaurds let Ikuto go, and he fell to his knees. And everyone watched as the van drove off.

**~*Her Complications*~**

**Yuki- phew! that took longer than expected.**

**Amu- but that chapter is long**

**Ikuto- finally you actaully write a chapter that's more than 2,000 words**

**Yuki- oh come on! you're exaggerating **

**Ikuto- whatever...**

**Amu- well! please R&R  
**


	12. Taking Action

**Yuki- Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews~ I really appreciate it ^-^**

**Amu- didn't you just update on My Favorite Nerd?**

**Yuki- yep! But that story is ova!!!! **

**Ikuto- *silently mumbles* finally**

**Yuki- *teary eyes* I-Iku-chan lied!!!!!**

**Ikuto- HUH?! WHAT?! WHAT DID I LIE ABOUT?!**

**Yuki- *sniff* y-you told me that you l-li-liked M-M-My Favorite N-Nerd!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto- *goes to comfort Yuki* YUKI! IM SORRY~! T^T**

**Amu- wow Ikuto, you're cruel**

**Ikuto- WHAT?! **

**Amu- *sigh* Yuki doesn't own shugo chara in any way!**

* * *

**~*Her Complications*~**

"Bastard." Ikuto growled as the van drove off. Utau fell to her knees. So did Rima. The guys looked at them.

"Rima! Utau! What's wrong?!" Fuyuki exclaimed as he ran over to Rima. Kukai ran over to Utau. "A-Amu...she's gone." they choked out in unison. The guys looked down sadly. Ikuto growled. "I'm not going to that bastard do what he wants. But first I have to talk to my mother." he said storming off. Everyone else didn't know what to do, so they followed him.

**~*XX*~**

"Mother!" Ikuto slammed through his doors, to see his mother in the kitchen. Souko, which was his mother's name stopped what she was doing, and went over to her son. "What is it Ikuto?" she asked with a hint of worry. Ikuto growled. "What's this I hear about Amu being my fiance?" he asked. Nagihiko chocked on the water he was drinking. "What?!" everyone shouted in unison. Ikuto looked back at them. "You guys didn't know?" he asked.

Nagihiko shook his head. "We had no idea, did you tell Amu?" Kukai asked trying to calm Nagihiko's anger. Ikuto shook his head. "I ended up blurting something else out instead." he said looking down. Rima raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" she asked. Ikuto shook his head. "It doesn't matter." he said, then turn back to his mother. "Well? Is it true or not?" he asked growing impatient. Souko shivered.

"Yes, it's true Ikuto-san. I chose Hinamori Amu to be your fiance." she said with guilt on her face. Ikuto looked at her in shock. "Why?" he asked. Souko gave Ikuto a warms smile. "I chose her when she was born. Her parents were really close to us, your real father and I." she explained. "But, when I re-married, Kazuomi didn't like the fact of you getting married. So he..." she trailed off, knowing that Ikuto knew the rest. He grimaced. "Why didn't you tell me?" he growled.

"Right now at this second, fathe- no _Kazuomi _is using Amu for cruel experiments. We should be there right now!" he exclaimed. Utau, Rima and the others looked at Ikuto with a worried expression. They were all worried about both Amu _and _Ikuto. They wanted to help.

"Let's go." Kukai said with a determined look on his face. Everyone looked at him nodded. "Amu needs us anything." Utau agreed. Rima nodded. "Let's go!" Everyone yelled in unison.

**~*XX*~  
**

"Utau...Rima..." Kukai said aggravated. Utau and Rima looked at Kukai confused. "What?" they asked in unison. Nagihiko, Fuyuki, and Kukai looked at them in shock. "What the hell are you wearing?" Nagihiko asked. Utau and Rima were wearing matching outfits. "What's wrong with wanting to be like cat woman?" Rima asked whipping her whip. Utau nodded.

The guys sweat dropped. "Whatever, let's just get on with the plan." Kairi said pushing up his glasses. Kukai looked at him and smiled. "Thanks for helping out." he said. Kairi made a small smile. "Yes, no problem. But I am sorry for bringing my sister." he said pointing to a girl with pigtails wrapped in big red ribbons. "Kairi-tan introduce Yaya!!" she exclaimed. Kairi sighed. "Yes, this is my sister Sanjo Yaya." he said lazily to her and going back to typing in his computer.

"Oh my god! Yaya is such big fans of yours!!!" Yaya exclaimed to Kukai, Nagihiko, Fuyuki, Rima and Utau. They sweat dropped. "Huh?" they asked in unison. Yaya still had sparkles. "You're the goths!! I hear about you guys in school all the time! I even saw you guys at school once!" she exclaimed. Then she went up to Ikuto. "Are you the newest goth?!" she asked in an excited tone. Kukai went over to Ikuto and covered his mouth before he could say anything.

"Yeah, he's the newest uh goth." he answered. Ikuto mumbled in protest under Kukai's hand. Yaya squealed. "Wow! But where's the main goth?" she asked looking around. Utau sweat dropped. "Main goth?" she asked. Yaya nodded. "The oh so cool, the gorgeous and flawless, legendary Hinamori Amu! Where is she?!" she asked with her phone out ready to take pictures. Ikuto pointed to the building that was behind them.

"She's in there." he said. Then he went to Kairi, who knew about Amu being a vampire. "Does your sister know about Amu?" he whispered. Kairi shook his head. "I'm sorry but no she does not. After I said Hinamori-san's name, she wouldn't let me get another word out." he explained, Ikuto sweat dropped.

"Anyway, the plan is, Hoshina-san and Mashiro-san, you 'charm' the body guards outside. Then Fujisaki-san, Kirishima-san and Souma-san knock them unconscious when they're not paying attention. After that Tsukiyomi-san, you run inside, and go to the main science lab. You know where that is." he explained. Everyone nodded, and proceeded, with the plan.

**~*XX*~**

"Hello there." Utau and Rima said in unison. The guards looked over to their direction, and their mouths dropped. "H-Hello." they choked out. The guards were fully in the trap. Kukai, Nagihiko and Fuyuki then hit them over the head, knocking them out. That's when Ikuto jumped over the guards bodies and ran straight to the main lab. "Doko...doko..." he mumbled running down the empty hallways.

He finally reached the double doors to the science lab, and opened them up. There he saw Amu...imprisoned. She was in some sort of glass pod on the wall. She was glowing a bright red, and it was flashing. Her eyes were closed, like she was dreaming. She was fully transformed which meant that she wasn't stable at all. Ikuto grimaced. "Amu!" he exclaimed running up to the pod. She couldn't hear him at all. It was like that inside the pod, was soundproof. Her hair was flowing up, and there was some sort of tube in her mouth. Everyone else ran behind Ikuto.

"Ikuto! Did you find Amu-" Kukai stopped. Everyone looked at what Ikuto was looking at. Their eyes widened. "Amu!" they all exclaimed. Everyone was there except Kairi and Yaya, who were watching from the door. Kairi implanted a bomb on the building, and when Rima says so, he will activate the bomb, and they would only have twenty seconds to get out.

"Amu!" Utau and Rima cried running up to the pod. "She can't hear you." Ikuto said looking down. Utau and Rima had tears streaming down their face. "Amu..." everyone said in unison at the sight. She might have her eyes closed, but Amu was in a lot of pain. More pain than anyone could imagine. They all turned around when they heard a laugh. An all too familiar laugh.

"Kazuomi..." Ikuto growled. He smirked. "I told you people cannot stop me." he said walking up to the control unit. Where there was different buttons and nobs to control the pod Amu was in. Everyone stood in defense. Utau and Rima were provided with guns which were Kairi's idea. Nagihiko and Kukai already knew martial arts, and Fuyuki was a very skilled swordsman. He wasn't the best, but it was better than nothing. Ikuto started to run towards Kazuomi.

But before he could reach him, he flipped a switch. Suddenly the liquid in Amu's pod started to boil. They heard cries. Cries from Amu. She was screaming. "Amu!!" everyone exclaimed. Kazuomi smirked. "Now what will you do?" he said with a evil chuckle. "If you take another step towards me, I could easily kill Hinamori Amu right here."

Everyone stood where they were, being careful not to make any sudden movements. What will they do now? Just one step. One measly step, can kill Amu.

**~*Her Complications*~**

* * *

**Yuki- *growls***

**Amu- what's wrong?  
**

**Yuki- I haven't had school in a WEEK! A _WEEK_!!!  
**

**Ikuto- shouldn't you be happy about that?  
**

**Amu- yeah**

**Yuki- Normally yeah. BUT! All this snow is driving me to the frickin wall! i cant take it anymore! if I don't have school tomorrow, I swear I will punch someone in the face *looks at Ikuto***

**Ikuto- don't even think about it  
**

**Yuki- too late....**

**Ikuto- why don't you punch that guy? *points to Ryuuji from toradora***

**Yuki- R...R....RYUUJI!!!! *glomps***

**Amu- *sigh* look at what you did...**

**Ikuto- i didn't know she would go all fan girl on me O_o**

**R&R!!  
**


	13. I'm Scared of Youand I Like It

**Yuki- *panting***

**Ikuto and Amu- are you uh okay?**

**Yuki- iie**

**Ikuto- what's up with you then?**

**Yuki- *points at Ikuto* YOU MADE ME LOOSE HIM! *coughs***

**Ikuto- WHAT?! WHO?!**

**Yuki- you made me loose Ryuuji! T^T**

**Ikuto- you mean that dude from toradora?!**

**Yuki- YEAH!!!**

**Ikuto- uh last time i checked, we were in a shugo chara fanfic**

**Yuki- ....so?**

**Amu and Ikuto- *sigh***

**Amu- Yuki doesn't own shugo chara or any of its characters!**

* * *

**~*Her Complications*~**

"So Ikuto, what are you going to do?" Kazuomi asked with a smirk on his face. Ikuto and the others grimaced. "You have no heart..." Utau growled. That had no affect on the evil man before them. Ikuto took one step forward. Kazuomi noticed and flipped a switch, causing Amu to scream in pain again.

"Amu!" everyone exclaimed. Kazuomi made a laugh. "There's nothing you can do." he said. Ikuto was the one the was the most in raged. _"Ikuto!" _Amu's voice was ringing in his head again. But why? She was right there. Right in front of hi eyes. But he couldn't reach her. Because if he tried, she would be gone be he could touch her._ "Sorry Tsukiyomi, but you don't want to get involved with a girl like me." _She was right. But he didn't regret it. But he couldn't help himself from feeling this was his fault. Even if he didn't know this would happen.

He turned towards Amu's figure. She was still. Her pink hair, which looked purple from the liguid, was flowing upwards. Both her arms, along with her hands, were on her chest. Right in the middle. Her eyes were closed, and it looked like she was dreaming. She looked peaceful, except for the fact that there was tears flowing down her face. _"Vampire." _That one word that brought them closer.

**~Amu's P.O.V~**

_It was...bright. I was laying on a meadow. The sun was in my eyes. I put my arm over my eyes, and sat up. I saw my...sister? Ami? She was here? "A-Ami...?" I asked my voice a bit hoarse. Her little body turned towards me. "Onee-chan!" she exclaimed. I felt tears immediately stream down my face, as I ran towards her. She did the same. _

_But something was off. No matter how far I run, I wasn't getting any closer. I saw Ami suddenly stop. Her figure was disappearing! "Ami!" I cried. I saw her wave...like she was saying goodbye. No. I can't lose her...not again. "Ami!!" I yelled. _

_That's when I realized that no matter how hard I tried, I wasn't going to reach her. I fell to my knees. The tears that were supposed to be for happiness were turning into tears for pain.... "Ami..." I muttered, my voice hoarse. I was alone. I looked at the grass. It was getting darker. But when I looked up, I noticed that it was the sky getting darker. I chuckled to myself. How could I be so stupid? _

_I felt something on my shoulder. It was a hand. I looked behind me, and saw a figure. I blinked. "....Ikuto?" I asked more to myself. The figure nodded, as he sat next to me. It was Ikuto. "Ikuto!" I exclaimed as I started to cry in his shirt. His firm yet soft hand stroked my back. I suddenly felt comfort. But then those hands felt like they were fading away. I looked up and saw Ikuto's face. It was becoming transparent. "I-Ikuto!" I yelled trying to hold on to him. But it wasn't helping at all. "Ikuto!!" I screamed. He was my only faith for happiness_

_"Ikuto!"_

**~Normal P.O.V~**

"Ikuto..." everyone heard a mumble coming from the pod. "Ikuto..." the voice repeated. "Amu!" everyone exclaimed. Rima and Utau were hugging each other with actual hope, Kukai and Fuyuki were making encouraging smiles, and Nagihiko noticed that Amu muttered _Ikuto's _name. He made a warm smile. He knows who she belongs to...

"Ikuto....Iku..." she trailed off. Everyone flinched as the liquid in her pod started to boil rapidly. "Iku..." she was struggling. Everyone, even Kazuomi stepped back. They noticed that the glass had a crack in it. Her body started to glow, and her dreamy expression changed into a pained one. Her eyes were closed.

"Ik..." she struggled. Her voice sounded strained and hoarse. Then the pod suddenly combusted. "IKUTO!!" she screamed. Everyone ducked as the broken glass darted towards everything in site. Fuyuki quickly grabbed Rima as they fell to the floor together. Kukai did the same with Utau. Nagihiko jumped with Fuyuki and Rima. Ikuto was in the same spot as before, but on the floor.

Once the glass was all on the floor, and not in the air, everyone looked up towards the now shattered pod. There was Amu floating with her eyes now open. They were golden, but she was still transformed. Her arms were now down to her sides, and her legs were dangling. "Amu!" everyone exclaimed.

Amu made the most sadistic smirk anyone could make. It made her face look very...frightening. It made shivers roll down everyone's back. Amu's body started to glow more, her aura a vivid red. She was staring straight at Kazuomi. He was kneeling on the floor, struggling to get up, but his leg was caught under a desk that fell over. Amu's sadistic smirk grew even more, as she quickly darted towards him.

Once she reached him, she grabbed his collar, and pulled his face closer to hers, her smirk growing even more if possible. Her ear moved to his,

"I can splatter your cortex or explode your heart, which sounds quicker to you?" she asked quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. It made Kazuomi shiver in fear. "Please...spare me. I'll do anything." he begged. It satisfied her. Her smirk was still intact. "Are you scared?" she asked sadistically. All he did was nod.

She pulled him closer to her forcefully. "Good." The next thing he knew, Amu's sharp fingers were in his chest. Right where his heart should be. He grunted in pain, more like howled. But his grunting soon stopped. That was the sign that Kazuomi was expired. She pulled her hand out, noticing the blood all over it.

She licked it. She always only _dreamed _of the day she could do what she just did. Everyone looked at her in shock. They have never seen Amu so...sadistic before. She turned to everyone with a sharp glare. They flinched. Amu's expression turned blank as she walked towards Ikuto. He noticed she was coming his way, and backed up a bit. He didn't know what stage Amu was in.

"Amu...you're very...powerful." he muttered. Amu made a small giggle. "Tell me something I don't know." she said. Ikuto looked at her, a little skeptical. "You scare me." he answered. Amu sighed. "I already knew that, I said tell me something that I _don't_ know."

"I didn't finish." he said. Amu kept her expressionless look. "You scare me...and I like it." he said. Amu made a warm smile. Then her transformation vanished. She looked down at herself, noticing she was back to normal.

"Amu!" everyone exclaimed as they ran to her. Utau and Rima hugged her, Fuyuki, Kukai, and Nagihiko were surrounding her. Ikuto stepped back, letting them have their moment. Before Utau and Rima let go, they whispered,

"Love is like a butterfly, hold it too tight and you'll crush it..." Utau started. "Too loose and it flys away..." Rima finished, and they released. Amu knew what they were talking about. She looked at Ikuto. She didn't want to push anyone away anymore. She gave him a smile. Ikuto noticed and made a small smile back.

_I think I finally confirmed my feelings..._

**~*Her Complications*~**

* * *

**Yuki- wooh! finished. Well, next chapter will be the last chapter. Yep! This is the second to the last chapter! Make sure to review and junk. But I think I may have rushed into the end of the chapter a little....oh well!**

**R&R  
**


	14. Feelings

**Yuki- hey guys...here is the last chapter!!!!!! WOOOOH! BE EXCITED!!!!!**

**Ikuto-....why?**

**Amu- i know....it's going to be over**

**Yuki- uh....does 'Enamored' ring any bells?**

**Amu and Ikuto- O.o We forgot!**

**Yuki- *gasps* **

**Amu- anyway, thanks for everyone that reviewed for this story!**

**Yuki- yeah what she just said!**

**Ikuto- you're not very original are you -_-**

**Yuki- I am!!!! Just not today -_-**

**Amu- A-Anyway Yuki doesn't own shugo chara**

* * *

**~*Her Complications*~**

After the whole thing with Kazuomi, Amu has been Ikuto. Why? Because she has finally confirmed her feelings for Ikuto. She's always been pushing away everyone (With the exception of Rima, Utau, Fuyuki, Kukai and Nagihiko) and not letting _anyone _in. She didn't want to burden anyone because of her curse. Yeah, she will be like this forever. But that doesn't mean she can't be happy.

Right now she was in class, minding her own business when Saaya walked up to her. "So, goth. Your back from who cares where?" she asked looking at her nails, totally uninterested. Amu grew a vain on her forehead. "Saaya, can you please be stupid somewhere else? I'm trying to listen to my Owl City in peace." Amu said boredly with her eyes closed. Saaya flinched back. Then she looked at Ikuto's seat and smirked at her. "Looks like Ikuto-kun isn't here...could it be because of you?" she asked. Amu kept her eyes closed, not effected. But inside she was wondering the same thing. She sighed.

"Saaya, I already had to deal with a lot of crap lately. So please.... go get a life." she practically growled. Saaya stood a little back. But she kept going. "Maybe Ikuto-kun hates you...hmm I wonder why?" she said with a smirk. But not compared to the one Amu had when she 'finished off' Kazuomi. She kept her bored expression. "I'm sure that Ikuto doesn't hate me." she said. Saaya's smirk grew bigger. "Why would he not hate you? It's not like your any special. I'm pretty sure that no one would even like a girl like _you._" she said.

Amu sighed once again. Saaya really needs to give up. "I'm not fluent in IDIOT, so please speak slowly and clearly." she said. Saaya growled but kept her smirk. "You know, while you were gone, Ikuto-kun and I had a very nice chat. Yes you heard right. We're growing closer and closer and there's nothing you can do about it." she retorted. Amu rolled her golden eyes.

"Everyone has the right to be stupid, but you're abusing the privilege." she replied. Saaya's vain on her head grew. "What did you say?!" she exclaimed. Amu's eyebrow twitched. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know my smart people talk was too hard for your idiotic mind." she said with a small smirk, having a little fun with it. Saaya growled. "This is exactly why no one likes you!" she exclaimed. Amu looked around the room. "You sure about that? Why don't you take a look around the room?" she asked. Saaya looked and saw that everyone was looking at pictures they secretly took of the goths. Especially Amu.

"Why didn't anyone take any pictures of me?" Saaya asked sadly. Amu made a chuckle. "Are you really that stupid? I didn't _make _these people do this. They just did it on their own." she said. Saaya growled again. "How can you say that?! Being popular is everything! Having the most friends is everything! How can someone like _you _be more popular than someone like _me_?!" she exclaimed enough for everyone to hear her. Without Amu and Saaya noticing, everyone gathered around them. Amu rolled her eyes.

"I would much rather be unknown, then to have people I don't even know breath down my neck." she said waving her hands, and setting her iPod on her desk. Saaya flinched. "You have no idea how good you have it!" she exclaimed raising her hand to make contact with Amu's cheek. But instead, Amu grabbed her arm, and twisted it behind her. "You know, you can't challenge me Saaya. Cause I will always win." she said boredly. Everyone's eyes sparkled at Amu's cool behavior. Saaya flinched in pain. Amu was pulling her 'make-up applying' arm. "Let go of me goth!" she exclaimed, struggling. Saaya managed to get out of her grip, and tripped Amu while she was off guard. Amu flinched as the cold ground made contact with her face.

"Serves you right, bitch." Saaya said with a triumphant smirk. Everyone gathered around Amu to see if she was okay. As Amu got up, she made a smirk. Similar to the one that she made right before she killed Kazuomi. Saaya shivered. "You know, as you heard from Utau and the others, it's not a good idea to make me mad." she said. Saaya raised an eyebrow. "So what? It's not like you would actually _do _anything." she said with a nervous laugh. Amu was looking dead at Saaya, and her smirk grew. "So...you don't think I would do anything huh? Why don't I show you the reason why they say this all the time." she said cracking her knuckles, walking closely to Saaya. Amu stopped in the middle, and looked at everyone. "Can one of you please be so kind to tell her, what happens when I get mad?" she asked.

"The goths say that when you get mad, very bad things happen." the class rep said. Amu nodded to him. "Thank you." she said and snapped her head back to Saaya, who shivered. "S-So what? Just because they s-said that, doesn't mean it's t-t-true." she said nervously. Amu walked closer and tilted her head. Her eyes were starting to turn color. Everyone was starting to get scared, so they walked out of the classroom, leaving Saaya and Amu alone. Saaya still kept her ground. "I bet the reason why your parents and sister left, was because of _you._" she said trying to break her. Amu tilted her head even more, her smirk growing. "Oh? You think so? Well if your so curious, why don't you go and ask them yourself? I'm pretty sure that heaven will let you ask. Right before you go straight to hell."

Amu started to dash towards Saaya. Saaya ducked down with her eyes closed, waiting for impact, but instead got nothing. She was confused as she looked to see what Amu was doing. Her eyes widened. Ikuto was standing right there, holding Amu, with his lips pressed to hers. Everyone wondered why it was so quiet, and went inside to expect Saaya dead on the floor. But instead saw Ikuto and Amu lip locking. Saaya growled again. Why would he kiss _her_? She's nothing special.

Ikuto finally let go, and looked at Amu closely. She was staring at him with her golden eyes now back to normal, but they were widened. She had a light blush on her face, and her lips were slightly trembling. Everyone stared in awe. Ikuto gave a bored look. "What? I can't kiss my girlfriend here?" he asked. Everyone's including Saaya's mouth dropped to the floor...literally. "EHHHHH?!?!?" they all exclaimed. Ikuto smirked. "You didn't know?" he asked. Then he looked at Amu. "Why don't you tell them Amu?" he asked her. Her blush darkened and her eyes were covered by her pink locks. All she did was nod rapidly.

Ikuto smirked at everyone. The guys were crying, half of the girls were crying because they were too afraid to glare, and the other half were cheering. Amu kept her head down. Not meeting anyone's gazes. "Finally!" everyone looked around to see Kukai and Utau at the door. "I thought you two would of never got together!" Utau exclaimed. Ikuto waved lazily towards them. "Ne, where's Rima-sama, Nagihiko-sama, and Fuyuki-sama?" a girl asked. Utau looked down sadly. "Fuyuki is leaving Japan. Rima is depressed about it, and Nagihiko is consoling her." Utau explained. Everyone looked down sadly. Upset that one of the goths are leaving.

"No sad faces! Fuyuki will visit!" Kukai exclaimed. Everyone smiled. It's kind of hard to believe that someone as cheerful as Kukai was in the goths. Saaya was in the back of the classroom quivering in fear. Flashed of Amu's face was going through her mind. That glint in her eye, that smirk, that glare that could tear anyone in two. She couldn't take it in. Ikuto looked at Saaya, then back at Amu.

"Amu, look." he said pointing at her. Amu looked over at her, and gave a shocked expression. She did that? No way. Amu changed her expression back to bored and walked over to Saaya. She put her hand out, waiting for her to take it. Saaya looked at it confused, and gave a shocked expression. Amu shrugged. "Stupidity is not a crime, so you're free to go." she said. Saaya looked at her hand confused. Why was she helping her? She thought they were enemies. She hesitantly took her hand, and Amu helped her up.

She gave a smirk. But it was a friendly smirk. "We cool?" she asked with her hand out coolly. Saaya felt warm inside. This was the first time someone was at least _somewhat_ nice to her. She was going to thank her, but something else came out instead...

"Oh thank you Hinamori-sama!!!" she squealed. Amu and the others sweat dropped. Did Saaya suddenly turn into a fan girl? For _Amu_?! Saaya had sparkles around her, as she gazed at Amu. Amu sweat dropped at her sudden change of character. One minute she was some snotty nosed bitch, the next, she was some fan girl. Ikuto suddenly grabbed Amu's hand. "I need to talk to you." he said seriously. Amu felt her stomach dropped. She just nodded.

* * *

They were now in the schools garden (same as the royal guardian). Ikuto had his back turned to Amu. Amu's heart was pounding to no limit. "Amu." Ikuto said making Amu flinch. "Y-Yeah?" she replied. Ikuto turned to her, with a serious expression. "I'm just going to come out and say it." he said. Amu's stomach was churning. What was he going to say? "Amu...how do you feel about me?" he asked. Amu looked at him with wide eyes. She looked down, hair covering her face. Ikuto looked at her with impatience all over his face.

Amu couldn't find words. She was completely frozen. The she took in a deep breathe. She can do this. "Ikuto..." she was trying to find words. Ikuto stood there with a face that had no emotion. It was killing her. She was getting more and more nervous. The way he was looking at her, was making her heart pound harder than before. His sapphire eyes were glistening under the sky, his midnight blue hair was flowing with the small breezes that were occasionally running through.

"Amu...just answer." he said quietly. Amu flinched at the sudden burst of words to break the silence. Ikuto was just as nervous as Amu. His palms were shaking, and he couldn't stop looking into those golden eyes of hers. He was completely lost in them. He closed his eyes, waiting for something to happen. He couldn't take this tension anymore. But he didn't have to anymore.

He suddenly felt something warm and slightly wet on his lips. He opened his eyes in shock to see Amu with her eyes closed, and a very deep blush on her face. She had her arms around her back and she was on her tip toes. It was quite a cute scene. Ikuto suddenly was blushing madly. He couldn't move at all. He was too shocked to react. Amu kept her stance. It was the only thing she could think of. There were things going through Ikuto's mind. Why would she do this? Sympathy? She couldn't words? He was frozen solid.

Once she both pulled away, Amu looked down with her eyes covered by her hair. "Does that answer your question?" she asked a little upset. Ikuto looked at Amu with shock. He wasn't expecting that. Amu started to form tears on her eyes. She thought that he would kiss back, and they would live happy ever after. She knew that Ikuto said that he loved her, but it could've been a mistake. Maybe he wanted to do something else, but blurted out something else. "I'll see you later." she said turning around and walking away. Her tears were streaming even faster, as she ran. She did the only thing she could think of: She went to her house.

Ikuto was standing there completely dumbfounded. Why was she upset? Did he do something? Utau and Kukai were watching the whole thing from the window. They were worried. "What should we do?" Kukai asked. Utau sighed. "You talk to Amu, and I'll talk to Ikuto." she said. Kukai nodded, and started to dash towards her house. Utau walked to the garden to talk to Ikuto.

* * *

"Amu! Answer the door!" Kukai shouted banging as hard as he could. Amu walked closely to the door, and her hand started to shake as she reached for the knob. She couldn't recognize the voice, so she thought it was Ikuto. "Come one Amu, I know your in there!" he shouted, making Amu flinch back. She breathed in, and tried to make herself angry. Maybe if she made a scary face, it would scare him off. She started to think about Kazuomi, and how he treated her. She felt her fangs grow, more and more, until they were fully visible. She growled as she opened the door.

"What?" she growled making Kukai flinch a little. But he wasn't scared. "That's not going to make me go away Amu." he said with a chuckle. Amu grimaced as her fangs went slowly back in her mouth. Kukai walked past her, and sat on the couch. Amu sat next to him. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Kukai looked at her. "I should be the one asking you that." he said with a smile. Amu looked down. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly. Kukai sighed. "Utau and I saw the whole thing. Why'd you run away from him?" he asked. Amu flindhed.

"Because when he didn't kiss back, I got nervous and ran off. I didn't want to get rejected." she said. Kukai made a 'hmmm' sound. Amu's eyebrow twitched. "Is that why you cam here?" she asked getting annoyed. Kukai shook his head. "Nope. I cam here to convice you to talk to him." he said messing up her hair. "What do you mean?" she asked. Kukai made a cheesy smile. "What I mean is, is that you need to confront him, like...now." he said pointing to the door. "Ehhhh? No way." she said.

Kukai rolled his eyes. "Come on Amu you need to." he said putting his hand on her head again. Amu sighed. "Kowai." she said. Kukai gave her a worried expression.  
**(Play 'shugo chara soundtrack honto no jibun' by Di'll for better effect...)**

"I can't do it. I'm too scared." she said. Kukai's worried expression grew. He wasn't sure what to do. Amu was one of his best friends. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Amu you cant keep running away at every chance of happiness. Not again." he said. Amu looked at Kukai. She made a small 'eh?' Kukai made a small smile. "Ikuto has always been there for you right? He has never betrayed you right?" he asked.

Amu nodded. "Hn." she said. Kukai's smile grew. "So why don't you give him a chance?" he asked. Amu gave him a wide eyed expression. She's never seen him so serious before. She has always pushed everyone away. Every boy that has ever confessed to her, she rejected because she was afraid of being hurt. Not because she was worried for them. Ever since her parents and Ami died, she pushed everyone except Nagihiko, Rima, Fuyuki, Kukai and Utau away. _Oh yeah...Fuyuki's leaving _Now that Fuyuki is leaving, she's even more torn. What if Ikuto leaves?

What if he never comes back? Her heart wouldn't be able to take it. She felt tears stream down her face again. She cuffed her hand over her eyes. Kukai kept his hand on her shoulder. He gave her a reassuring smile. "It's okay Amu. Let it out." he said. Amu's tears wouldn't stop falling. It was like her heart was being torn in two. "I...I don't want him to leave me." she cried. Kukai rubbed her back. Amu had that felling of wanting to be held by him so bad, it was tearing her apart. She was in pain.

But all she had to do was go back to the school and confront him. But it was too hard for her. She couldn't bring herself to the door. "Ku-Kukai...what should I d-do?" she said, her voice hoarse. Kukai gave a smile. "Talk to him." he said. Amu looked at him with the tears streaming down her face. "You think I should?" she asked and her voice was still hoarse. Kukai gave a cheesy smile as he gave her the thumbs up.

"Sure!" he exclaimed. Amu looked at him with wide eyes. He actually made him feel better. She smile. "Okay, I'll try." she said.  
**(Okay by now the music should end. Wasn't that such a touching moment? XD)**

* * *

"You're an idiot." Utau said bopping Ikuto on the head. He grimaced. "Why are you here?" he asked annoyed. Utau scoffed. "I'm here to help you baka." she said. Ikuto was sitting at the garden's table, and Utau was sitting next to him. "I just don't know what to do..." he said. Utau raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked. Ikuto sighed. "I don't know whether Amu was just giving me a kiss telling me that she's saying goodbye for good, or it's her true feelings." he said.

Utau gave a worried expression. "You shouldn't think too hard. If Amu was saying goodbye to you, then she would've told me." she said looking up at the sky. Ikuto looked down to his hands. "Even so..." he trailed off.  
**(Play 'Futari no Kyori - Di'LL' for better effect...)**

The thoughts that were in Ikuto's mind were jumbling to no end. He wished he could get inside Amu's head to see what she was thinking. It wasn't fair to him. "You need to talk to her." Utau said sternly. Ikuto looked up at her. "Huh?" he asked in disbelief. Utau kept gazing at the sky.

"You know, Amu is a sweet girl. She can be stubborn and moody sometimes, but that's just how she is. Most guys only see her for her coolly outer side to her. Her alto ego to be more simple. You're the only guy that has ever seen her for who she is. You should be grateful to have such a special girl like her. It would be a shame for you to waste it, and not confront her..." Then Utau looked at Ikuto and smiled.

"Right?" she said with a giggle. Ikuto looked at her in shock. He has never seen Utau so bold before. Her little speech sorta helped out. He made a small chuckle. "You really are full of yourself aren't you?" he asked with a small smirk. Utau shrugged as she gazed back to the sky. "Mmm sorta. But that's who I am so get over it." she said.

"But even if I'm the only guy that sees her for who she is, what if Amu can't see me?" he asked testing Utau's knowledge. Utau kept her eyes glued to the sky. "Amu is a dense girl. But you're pretty obvious. I mean, you even blurted out that you loved her in plain english. So I would be pretty shocked that she doesn't notice, or even see you." she explained. Ikuto sighed. "Okay, then why did she run away from me?" he asked. Utau sighed. Is he really this dense?

"She was upset because you just stood there while she kissed you. You didn't kiss back, so she got nervous and ran off. It was her first time kissing a boy on her own, so I would see why she got nervous. It's not really her fault." she said. Ikuto looked down again. "How could I be so stupid?" he said. Utau sighed. "You're not stupid, you're just as dense as she is." she said. "You really are a big dummy." she said bopping him on the head again. Ikuto grimaced. "I thought you said I was just dense?" he asked. Utau giggled. "There's a difference between dummies and stupid people, Ikuto." she said. Ikuto sighed. "Whatever." he said. Utau giggled. "Look it up on google." she said. Ikuto grimaced. Then he looked up at the sky himself.

"What am I supposed to do now?" he asked. Utau sighed again as she stood up. "Go talk to her. She's probably in a lot of pain right now." she said with her back towards him. Then she turned her upper body to Ikuto, smiled, then winked. "You don't want her to keep waiting do you?" she asked as she walked away. Ikuto looked towards the route to Amu's house. What should he do? What if she rejected him and told him to get out of her face? But he didn't want her to cry anymore. It would just hurt both her and him. He nodded to himself as he stood up and started towards the door.

_Yeah...I'll try it.  
_**(The music should end about here or so... i just think it would add to the feelings and junk.)**

* * *

Ikuto was running towards Amus house. Kukai left and waved goobye to Amu as she closed the door. She was going to wait a little before going back to the school and confronting him. She was a little scared and she thought it was a good idea to calm down a bit.

**(Play 'Yamiyo wo kakeru kuro neko' for better effect! I command you!)  
**Ikuto was running as fast as he could to Amu's house. His breathe was giving out on him, and the way he was nervous wasn't helping him either. She's just waiting for him to come and save her from being so lonely and scared. He had no idea Amu would be so nervous. In fact, he thought that she was just going to say her feelings bluntly, like she usually does. But then again, Amu isn't really like that. She's stubborn and moody like Utau said. But she shines like a diamond in every way. Ikuto made a small smile at himself. His happy thoughts of Amu were piling in his mind, giving him strength.

His legs started to move faster, and faster. Why was her house so far away? It usually felt way closer. Probably because he needed to get there as fast as possible, and gravity is making his legs slow. He grimaced. It was like a time thing for him. He need to get to her house as soon as possible. "Amu..." he growled as he moved faster. He couldn't be without another minute from her. It was basically killing him. He was picturing how Amu was in so much pain, and the fact that she was alone. He wanted to hold her in his arms, and no one else.

Then he noticed something. _"Every man is afraid of something. That's how she knows he's in love with her; when he is afraid of losing her." _That's what Nagihiko told him the other day. That he was afraid. He was afraid. That's why he was trying to move so fast. Amu was so close, yet so far. It was hurting his heart. But then again, it could be the fact that he was running as fast as humanly possible.

Her house was starting to be in plain view. This made his legs want to move faster, but they didn't. "Damn..." he grimaced. She was right inside that house he was trying so hard to reach. "Amu....Amu....Amu!" he shouted. Her house was getting closer, and closer. Then he had a burst of adrenaline. He was running as fast as the speed of light. He was finally going to reach her house. His legs stumbled a few times, but he was making it. "Almost there..." he gasped. He was starting to catch his breathe as he slowed down.

He wanted to sound human when he reached her. He breathed a few times before knocking on the door. He waited for about thirty seconds until he finally saw pink and gold. "Amu." he said. Amu gave a pained expression.  
**(Music should end here! then get ready to play one more!)**

"Ikuto..." she said. Ikuto walked in the house. He was panting, and he put his hands on his knees, leaning over. Amu walked up to him. "Do you need water?" she asked. All Ikuto could do was nod. She rushed to the kitchen, grabbed the water pitcher, and pour water inside the glass she grabbed from the cabinet. She put a few ice cubes in it before handing it to him. "Here." she said. Ikuto gave thanks as he chugged it down, and put it on the dining room table.**  
(Play 'Tojite Shimatta Tobira' for better effect now!)**

Then he gave her a serious expression. "Amu I need to talk to you." he said. Amu gave a wide eyed expression. "Wait Ikuto-" "Let me finish." he said interrupting her. "I finally understand why you ran away." he said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Ikuto, I-" "I'm not done." he said once again interrupting her.

"Amu, you're a special girl. You shine like no one else. You can control yourself when needed." he said. "Ikuto, let me-" "Hold on, Amu." he said putting his index finger on her mouth. Amu moved his finger away from his mouth. "Stop." she said. Ikuto flinched back. "What's wrong?" he asked. Amu grimaced. "Don't ask that question." she growled. Ikuto attempted to put his hand on her shoulder, but she smacked it away. "Just stop!" she exclaimed. Ikuto looked at her shocked.

"Amu, just tell me what's wrong." he said worried. Amu grimaced. "I can't!" she exclaimed. Ikuto flinched back. "Why?" he asked. Amu walked backwards away from him. "Because you won't listen to me!" she shouted. "Since you stepped in my door, I've been trying to tell you what's going on with me...." she trailed off.

"Demo...daremo kiita kurenainda!!" she shouted. Ikuto gave a shocked expression. He really wasn't listening now that he thought about it...**  
(translation: but...you wont listen to me!)**

"Amu...I'm sorry." he said looking down. Amu started to form tears on her eyes. But Ikuto couldn't see, since his hair was covering his eyes. Amu couldn't stop her tears. "It would probably be better if we never even met!" she cried. That struck a cord on him. So he did next thing he could think of. He quickly walked up to her, and hugged her tight. "Baka. If I never met you, I wouldn't like you. If I didn't like you, I wouldn't love you. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't miss you. But I did, I do, and I will." he said. This made Amu's head snap up.

"H-Huh?" she said. Ikuto sighed. "Amu, just tell me.... how do you feel about me?" he asked. Amu looked up at him in shock. "Ikuto....I have never said this to _anyone _before." she said. Ikuto nodded. "But Ikuto... I love you..." she said. Ikuto's eyes widened. The way she said that, made his heart beat fast. He held her tighter. "I-Ikuto?" she asked confused.

"When you smiled you had my undivided attention. When you laughed you had my urge to laugh with you. When you cried you had my urge to hold you. When you said you loved me, you had my heart forever." he said quietly. Amu started to form tears again. But tears of happiness. She started to cry in his shirt. "Ikuto..." she whimpered. Ikuto put his hand on her head. "I'm here." he said.

Amu cried more and more. But they were happy tears. She finally had someone. It was almost a miracle. Ikuto and Amu pulled away, and stared into each others eyes. Ikuto moved his face closer to hers, and she did the same. They moved until there was no space between their lips. After the contact, they felt shivers go down their spine. It was sensational. They way their lips moved together was perfect.

"I love you Amu." he said as he pulled away. Amu smiled and hugged him tight.

"I love you too....Ikuto."

**~*Her Complications*~**

* * *

**Yuki- that was a long chapter...phew**

**Amu- now its over?**

**Yuki- yep...**

**Ikuto- *mumbles* finally**

**Yuki- BUT!**

**Ikuto- uh oh**

**Yuki- I have a story idea...**

**Amu- what is it?**

**Yuki- if the readers wanna know, they can simply pm me!**

**Ikuto- your cruel**

**Yuki- ikr? :D**

**Amu and Ikuto- ugh...**

**Yuki- come on guys perk up! time to do honors!**

**Amu and Ikuto- fine...**

**Yuki Amu and Ikuto- *breathes in dramatically* PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *breathes out dramaticaly***


End file.
